


Dream Log: GREENLIGHT

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777), Geone (LucidDreamer777), LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [6]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Death, Nudity, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 125
Words: 30,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Geone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Sixth of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Contains 125 Dreams.SPECIAL NOTE: Due to the huge amount of entries, it may contain contents that may deemed offensive and/or invasive to one person's privacy. If these are the case, please notify the authors for any questions, problems and clarifications.
Series: Main Dream Logs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/747513





	1. Dream: Cycle of Death

**Cycle of Death**

* * *

The first dream for my latest Dream Log.

I notice that almost all first dreams started with some bits of violence (barring Dream Log 2016 Part 1). This dream sure is a slicker of traditions.

The dream saw me in the town in The Nightmare Before Christmas. Although it could be explained that the inhabitants were hiding, the entire town is empty saving for me.

Then the next scene sets in the underwater world. I saw an odd creature on the seafloor that resembles a specific mushroom but hunts its prey through its wrapping tongue. I saw several fished swimming around and one goes near to the creature, which is attracted by its tongue and mistook it for a worm. The tongue of the thing wraps around itself and drags the struggling fish to its toothless maw.

The dream setting is changed to a road in a forest area. I turned to my left to see gladiators fighting against each other while Roman spectators were watching nearby. I gross out a bit but when I turned to the direction of the road, I saw several armed men waiting for me. I quickly turn my back and run while they started to chase me. Before they can reach me, I can hear my alarm clock…

and I woke up without any regret.


	2. Dream: Onions

**Onions**

* * *

The desire of taking care of my onion patch in school (it is because I plant them all by myself) gives me this dream.

The dream only shows me tending the backyard garden of my classroom, though it only focuses on my onions. Despite the fact that it is just a dream, absolutely nothing was changed in here, making it very realistic.

Then I woke up,


	3. Dream: Dental Loss

**Dental Loss**

* * *

Another dream related to the loss of my teeth. Do my braces also do weird stuff in Dream World?

The setting is in a compound usually inhabited by some rich kid along with a mini-park, a tennis court, and a basketball court. At first, everything seems to be normal. Then I materialize a hand mirror out of nowhere and looked at my mouth to see not only my braces were gone, but my teeth were severely damaged (the four lower front teeth were gone and one tooth has a specific part heavily damaged).

The last scene is something I unintentionally forgotten. Though all I remember it is a city that got invaded by aliens.

Then I woke up.


	4. Dream: Z-Mageddon

**Z-Mageddon**

* * *

The undead shows no rest as they keep on appearing on all Dream Logs.

The settings is in a futuristic and high class mall-like area, which is under attacked by the infected. Despite that some are touched by sunlight. They aren’t harmed as they are of a different type.

As I traverse in a specific area while not trying to grab an infected’s attention (since they are deaf), I saw a woman standing alone while avoiding the infected. I went to her and she said that she was ditched by her boyfriend, which is the reason she looked troubled.

The final part of the dream is a vision where it shows a map and Narrator said that it is caused by an artifact of doom, which explains the infected invasion.

Then I woke up.


	5. Dream: RADICAL-FICATION

**RADICAL-FICATION**

* * *

Once again, the dancer from the classic routine of RADICAL (in Just Dance nonetheless) returned, with some slight modifications. Guess that it is the new black.

I was looking at my phone to see a very different version of the routine of RADICAL. It resembles the same but the lead dancer’s body and lower limbs were shrunken, making to resemble a very odd version of a bobble head figure. In a specific part of the routine, two backup dancers who resembles the actual coach (only less bright in terms of color) appears and does different, complicating dance moves along with some stop motion effects. Before the routine ends, I exit to the main menu and went to a different app.

Then I woke up.


	6. Dream: Часов 8/Chasov 8

**Часов 8/Chasov 8**

* * *

It means “8 Hours” in Russian and a reference to the song “Imya 505” by Vremya i Steklo due to having a resemblance to the titles.

Slept at 12:30 till I woke up at 9:30.

The first part of the dream has me walking down a forest path to a valley full of tall neon lime grass. Despite this, nothing dangerous was encountered in the way.

Then I woke up while I am still dreaming. I found myself in an empty classroom that somehow devoid of almost all of any school equipment. I got confused at first but there is a sense of nostalgia in here before I realize what it is: I am in the future of my school.

I wander around this very odd (yet depressing) future. I saw many fresh-face students as well as a few of my classmates and schoolmates, with some already older than me in terms of appearance and age.

So this is the reason why being an immortal is depressing. They (mortals) will die in front of you while your body and soul are frozen in time.

As I am looking for a schoolmate of mine, I saw the slightly different version of my school’s gym and saw several students in Brazilian-inspired festival outfits (mainly in green and orange) as well as props were present. They all appear to be practicing for a mass demo.

Then I have been transported to the present (thank goodness) were I am wandering on one of the parks in Cannery Housing to find yet another ‘artifact of doom’ as Narrator had told me.

Another scene has me in the front yard of my home. My dachshund, Tootsie, is barking angrily at the fate as he saw Puppy, a black (ironically) adult dog, outside. I accidentally open the gate and the two started fighting as Tootsie yelps in pain. I called Puppy’s name and he stop before staring at me with those puppy eyes.

Then I woke up.


	7. Dream: Left 2 B Tank’d

**Left 2 B Tank’d**

* * *

One Tanker may be bad, but what about a horde of Tankers?

I am in some sort of an apartment room with people in here (mostly women in business outfit). One of them is sitting on a table, looking exhausted while another is lying on the floor.

Suddenly, I can feel danger fast approaching and I grab the remaining people (so far, only two) by the hand and run to a closet-like room as I can hear a deep, male robotic voice began a countdown. Everything is in slow motion while the countdown runs as if it is normal. By the time I closed the door, the countdown ended.

Then I found myself flying next to the window of the room, which is revealed to be a part of a condominium. Several Tankers appear and many of them are throwing ass tons of rocks at me without damaging the area. I dodge most of them and the ones that hit me only made me get a little bit off balance. Due to the fear of being pelted by rocks to death, I quickly fly away.

As I was flying around, I enter a mall-like area and it still has ass tons of Tankers. Thankfully, they didn’t notice me despite that I am in a couple feet away from them. I landed safely on a Tanker-free area that is next to a store. I enter it and close the door. There is a dark pathway behind a very calm female cashier, who doesn’t seem to give a fuck despite that there were Tankers outside.

I went to the pathway to see that it is too dark. I ask the cashier for a flashlight, in which she happily gave it to me. Before I can turn on the flashlight, I heard the door open and we see an A+ man in business/formal attire appear, who is probably the manager of this store.

Then I woke up.


	8. Dream: Harm’s Way

**Harm’s Way**

* * *

I manage to wrestle a zombie dog that resembles the one from _Blade: Trilogy_ (?) and Resident Evil, fight an Eldritch Abomination with a pair of scissors, and riding on a bicycle down on a very smooth road that goes down while sustaining minimum to no injuries. All of these happened in this strange dream.

The first scene takes place in my old school, with some minor modifications like one of the trees next to the office is taller and has no leaves. Two black ‘rabid’ dogs appear though there is no one present (because, Dream World forbid it if children were involved unless reality ensues). The dogs look nothing special, but when they are about to attack, their heads split into four flesh… thingy with needle-sharp teeth and a long tongue emerges from its hole on the enlarged mouth.

I tried to escape from that but their tongue held me even though I am flying. As I went higher, I fooled one of the dogs by thinking it to pull e. I grab the dog and do a wrestling move that sends both of us crashing to the ground. The dog…thing is dead and I remain unscathed enough to face the other dog.

After the completely (un)seen fight, I am in some Atlantis-like area with the structures made of modern cement covered in moss. While underwater.

I swam to the nearest opening and into the outside underwater world. Outside is a brand new Eldritch Abomination that can only be described as a humongous brain-like… thing with turquoise gel-like tentacles with tangerine pincers (some were its extra mouths).

A few of the creature’s tentacles took notice on me and tries to grab me. But because of sheer luck or the tentacles are too slimy, I slip through its grasp and I reach to the surface, where two people are defending themselves. I ask one of them for a pair of scissors, in which they gave me one, and slash on the tentacles like it is made of butter, damaging the Eldritch to the point it stop trying to grab us.

The last part has me riding down a series of emerald green hills. In a bicycle. With a male emerald green Crystal pony on the basket.

Then I woke up.


	9. Dream: On My Bong Right

**On My Bong Right**

* * *

A bong is an instrument used in the drug Opium. Worse, my little brother Derrick snorted an opium smoke from a plastic bottle-shaped bong.

I am in some sort of a landscape very similar to Japan that is drawn in ancient Japanese scrolls. Nothing extra ordinary happened…except that I can hear someone who talks and sounds like Ivan except he isn’t. he sounds like he his teasing me (in a very bitchy manner) about something.

Then I gain a view on a Warcraft III-style map that has walled cities and towns. I heard Narrator that this is the domain of my dragon reign, which is a reference to The Choice of the Dragon game. Suddenly, the undead forces invaded many parts of the map, killing countless of civilians and fighting men alike.

Then I found myself on a beach resort with my mom and little brother. I look at Derrick (my little brother) and saw him snorted some sort of a drug from a bong that resembles a plastic bottle. I got angry and snatched it away from him, causing him to get upset. Then I told him that drugs are bad.

Then I woke up.


	10. Dream: Cheap Thrills

**Cheap Thrills**

* * *

Infused by the natural powers of onions, #SQUADGOAL, and Just Dance combine.

I am in a heavily altered NDSCP as it is very different from its Real-life counterpart. At first, it appears to be in the early afternoon but after I dose my eyes off for a few seconds, the time is already very late in the afternoon. Since it is very late, almost no one is present except one of my classmates. We both attempted to clean the backyard (which remains virtually unchanged) but it is too dark and I only stare at my onion patch.

Then I proceed to go outside and called out for someone else’s attention since it is dark and nighttime in Dream World isn’t very pleasant sometimes. Based by the lights, I saw a schoolmate of mine and his squad pass by. I saw that he is wearing a black leather jacket with a T-Shirt underneath it, jeans and a pair of shoes. I don’t know what his squad members were wearing but I think that they also wore similar outfits (#SQUADGOALS).

Then the final part of the dream is a vision. It is the song list of Just Dance 2017 in the wiki and the order is different as the first song that I saw is Cheap Thrills by Sia feat. Sean Paul with the dancer is a girl with braided short hair with pink highlights, a lot of golden bling, a purple semi-transparent tunic and apple green platform shoes. There are also other featured dancers: a scuba diver with a disco ball-encrusted helmet; a female warrior that resembles a Valkryie, and many more. There are also supposed to be added songs with squares like the Satisfaction coach, another coach very similar to Satisfaction but in a black and yellow color scheme, and a girl in what appears to be a Behind-The-Scene coach: she wore an outfit very similar to the second coach of Oishii Oishii but more on a fitted version.

Then I woke up.


	11. Dream: A Million Chances

**A Million Chances**

* * *

To win PHP 1M.

I saw myself participating in the Filipino-version of _Minute to Win It_. Actually; I am watching a TV with the said show aired. But since I am so focused on it, I literally got sucked to the show.

The Filipino-version is a “Last Man Standing” version and it seems that I manage to beat the other participants as I reach the ultimate challenge: A very hard challenge that if I won, I would get to win PHP 1M. I forgot the challenge but I manage to win, making me shocked because I manage to get one of the hardest challenge in the Philippines. I began to think of a way to save that money.

Then I woke up.


	12. Dream: In The Summertime

**In The Summertime**

* * *

Ironically, it isn’t in the summertime since 2016 Summer is so over.

Before my part starts, I have a vision of yet another AA dancing, this time a female. The background is a cartoon-ish beach with umbrellas, beach balls, and black crabs, which is the background of _Take Me Out_ by Franz Ferdinand in Just Dance. The dancer is similar to the actual dancer but has a different outfit.

The dancer has a messy lavender hair with an oval attached in her head (which is blue, pink, and white). Her outfit is very similar to the Just Dance coach. She wore lavender top with a blue accent and several spheres in blue, pink, and lime, a blue glove, a blue skirt with white designs and a lime belt, and magenta and pink ballerina sandals.

She dances like the coach but seems to make some errors on the final steps though they go to the beat of the song. After the final move, everything fades to blackness, making it the first AA routine to end on-screen.

The next part is my part. I am walking to a specific road that would lead me to the High School Campus of my old school, MMCS. As I am going near to it, I saw a pair of dogs and they trot to me suspiciously. They began to sniff at me and I thought myself not to panic as these dogs are trying to identify me as a treat or not.

After that, they both enter the gate that is next to the main high school gate as this gate leads to the teacher’s cottage. As I watch them, they began to hunt rats. Then I look around and saw a mutilated rat corpse stick on the barbed wire of the fence like barbecue. Then I saw another one, and another one…

I suddenly realized that these dogs are murderers and notice that my shorts are white and my shoes were gone. The road that leads to the High School Campus us blocked by a rusted iron wall with dead rats pierced on it. I saw one of my house slippers and try to wear it only to discover that it is actually a dead rat in disguise. Panicky, I quickly run away to find an alternate route.

I did found one and I immediately run to the campus. It now appears to be cleaner and newer than in Real-life. I greeted anyone who saw me and caught a glimpse of a rusty iron barrier but without the spikes with dead rats. The inside is bigger than the outside (think the Doctor’s TARDIS) and there are several stairs in sight, two that leads to an unknown destination.

I took the one on the left (which leads me downward) and found myself in a large white clean public bathroom with many people in there. Suddenly, I became naked and quickly slide-squat to a nearby shower to cover my junk as everyone saw it. After a few seconds, I regain my clothes as well as my shoes and went to the next room. It appears to be a futuristic upper-class store with large windows on some of its walls. Behind the glass is a coastal town populated by white buildings and clean beaches.

Then I woke up.


	13. Dream: ナレーター/潜在意識

**ナレーター/潜在意識/Narētā/Senzai ishiki**

* * *

Means “Narrator/Subconscious”, in which it means who is the featured character in here.

Actually, the entire dream is in the view of my Subconsciousness and notices some discoveries. First, he flies much better than me. Second, his range of spells is more on defensive type. Lastly, he is weak. So weak that a punch in his face may daze him up while a couple will put him in KO.

In his view, he is flying next to an apartment building, peeking at some of the windows. Since there is a fight against Magneto, several characters are needed to defeat him.

Narrator peeks on a window that shows a gigantic room that could be a giant’s room. A little girl in plain clothing and black ponytail saw my subconsciousness and screamed. “Narrator is here!” before running to a drawer and changes her outfit to a black and red super heroine outfit that resembles the ones in The Incredibles. Another girl (who is her sister) with blonde hair bursts through the room. She also wore an identical outfit that her sister currently wore.

The girls asked what they will do and Narrator told them to help Spiderman as he is stuck in one of the rooftop vents and is currently held hostage by his enemies (who also worked for Magneto). They both follow his orders and run towards the location while Narrator descends to a safe spot.

As he neatly landed on the ground, he turned and saw two figures fighting behind a shattered window. One is a male AA soldier (which is a Fighting Type), who sports a futuristic armour that is mainly black, and sky blue. Like some of the futuristic soldiers in some universes, he has a helmet with a visor while his lower facial features are visible.

The other fight is Magneto from the X-Men series. Evidently, he has a red and plum armour and helmet with a red and plum cape. Magneto and the AA soldier were battling but Magneto knocks his opponent out with his electro magnetism powers.

Narrator is very shocked as he saw one of the strongest soldiers in the entire Dream World military got knocked out. Unfortunately, Magneto saw him and proceeds to summon some sharp metals in air before he started flinging them one by one. Using his magic, Narrator successfully blocked every single metallic projectile with the Force (and based on the visible black cloth sleeve, he wore an outfit very similar to mine).

Magneto got bored quickly and flings all of his metals to my Subconsciousness. Narrator got cuts on his bare hands as he attempted to shield his head while blocking other projectiles. Before he could react, Magneto sent a powerful blast that sent Narrator to his back and creating a hole on where the window used to be.

As Narrator backs away, Magneto grinned an evil one as he walks calmly to his prey. Narrator grabs one of the dropped sharp metallic shards and threw it at Magneto like a throwing knife, in which he blocks it effortlessly. Magneto stood in front of his would-be victim and I saw Narrator clutching on two notebooks, all of them my Dream Logs. Magneto decided to be sadistic as he summon more sharp metal pieces and sent them to Narrator, in which he whipped a dirty brown cloth out of nowhere and tries to block the attack partially as some dig painfully in his arm.

Before Magneto will make another move, I saw Narrator turned to the left and saw a very familiar character that tears away a chain fence that separates him and them. He is actually Ganku from Pokémon: RéBURST and while his original self in the manga is colorless, he is slightly different here. He has amber eyes and hair and Japanese white skin. He wore a maroon jacket with a grey shirt underneath it, brown cargo pants, and dark brown boots. He isn’t in his Burst form but he successfully tears a part of the chain fence away with superhuman strength.

Being surprised by his sudden appearance, Magneto discovered that another male AA Fighting-type soldier appears behind him and that he is surrounded by two powerhouses. Immediately, Narrator got up and flies away while he shouted “Narrator flees!” He successfully escapes Magneto’s range and went on the rooftop of some internet café in bright colours and it has additionally computers on the rooftop.

Narrator landed on a golden desktop when the computer started speaking and saying Narrator’s name. He jump out off the desktop and apologizes to the sentient computer. The computer asked what happened and Narrator said about his encounter with Magneto. Then Narrator remembered that his items were dropped during his flight. Quickly, he went to the ledge and saw a woman sitting on a picnic table, reading a dirty notebook that is very familiar.

Immediately but carefully, Narrator jump and slowly descend to avoid frightening the woman. Being a very polite motherfucker Narrator was, he gently taps the woman’s back to get her attention. The woman looked at him and he greeted her politely. Narrator also told her that the notebook she is holding is his. The woman may allow him to get the notebook and told him that she found it on the ground. Before Narrator will took it, he pull out my phone out of nowhere (the woman is not impressed) and showed her some drawings that he made while the woman was amazed at each picture.

Then I woke up.


	14. Dream: 0% Chill

**0% Chill**

* * *

Features (once again) Little Carly and Little Kelly along with THEIR Sharky (to avoid confusion of a similar named character with a Japanese family name).

Most of the dream is in 3rd Person View as my presence only appears in the final part. Little Carly and Little Kelly ascend on a staircase in a Minceraft tower with tons of Furries and Sharky clones, in which I had no idea which of those Sharkys is the real Sharky. Luckily, all of them have no interest on the two humans and the duo safely enters on a dungeon-like room.

Both of them huddle on a corner while in front of them is a bed covered on all sides like curtains. Little Carly said that something doesn’t sound right in here and told Little Kelly that they should leave.

Said sound appears to be two people having sex while moaning very loud, making this scene a bit more awkward than terrifying.

The next scene features the duo started to go down the tower by landing on those platforms with a target pointed on the center…s while fighting two blonde women in gold and royal blue gladiator outfit with swords in their hands. The first one is fairly easy as the girls dealt a blow that sent her to the platform in a crash before she turned to smoke (this is Minecraft after all).

The second one is more of a challenge as she is capable of defending herself and dodging on most of the girls’ attacks. By the time they landed on a bigger platform, Little Carly and Kelly did this move. Little Carly hit the woman’s sword that I shard enough to sent it flying while Little Kelly repeatedly hits her to the point that her armour shattered. Before the woman could stand a chance, Little Kelly did a fatal blow that causes the woman to burst into smoke (then again, this is Minecraft).

Then the final scene sets place on a real world highway with a Minecraftian tree-less marshland next to it. Little Carly and Kelly were both present along with a couple of brightly coloured bear cub-like creatures with big bat-like ears.

I looked at those things and Little Kelly told me that they spare a couple of these creatures. I asked about the other creatures in the tower and Little Carly said that she had to throw them at the sea because they all suffer some ‘corruption’ and death is the only cure for them. I felt bad because I am the one who notices those Sharkys earlier despite that the girls saw them clearly.

Then I woke up.


	15. Dream: Write A Script For This

**Write A Script For This**

* * *

I wanna know if you're built for this

I am in my classroom with many of my classmates, doing absolutely nothing. Then I can faintly hear music from the ABM/HUMMS section (my classroom is in the front of that section) and I got really interested on it as it sounds like _She’s Got Me Dancing_.

I got up off my seat and walk towards the front yard via a door that doesn’t exist in Real-life. I saw that most of the seats were placed on the back while a large flat screen TV is placed on the center, showing the Just Dance Now routine of the song from before. Excited, I quickly went to my bag and took out my phone since the app is in it.

I quickly run back to the room and asked the user (who is one of my schoolmates) if I could change the song. He allowed me to do so and I switch the song to _Built For This_. I attempted to copy the dancer’s moves but notices that the routine is different from its Real-life counterpart, which promptly made me realize that this is a dream.

I went to the backyard and lie down on the cement since I have no idea what to do for the rest of my dream. Then ma’am Czarnne (who is my Filipino-language teacher) appeared in thin air and told me to make a script for a play. I politely agree then a pad of paper and one of my many ball pens appears out of nowhere.

Holding my pen and looking at the paper, I was suddenly struck by the infamous writer’s block. I began to rethink of what I am going to write as it is something tragic like Macbeth (don’t say it in theatre plays for everyone’s sake).

Then I woke up.


	16. Dream: Cultists of Blood

**Cultists of Blood**

* * *

For the sake of their ritual, some random cult wanted to hunt me down so that they will draw out some (or all) of my blood from my body.

I am sitting in one of the decorations in the terrace of my home. Then all of a sudden, a cultist burst through the gate and declared that he is looking for me so that he and his brethren could finish the ritual via my blood. In. Punctuations.

Quickly realized that I am in danger, I jump off and landed on the grass and said “You cannot catch me!” before I run past him and fly away to a slum-like section of a Filipino town that probably didn’t exist in Real-life.

Unfortunately my flight ability is glitching again as I cannot ascend upward and only descend slowly. I push myself up with whatever I can hold before I landed on a spot that I am sure that I am safe. For now.

I open a door of a two-storey house and enter it only to be greeted by Mommy Wanita (who is technically and biologically my aunt), who allowed me to enter. She doesn’t mind me panicky try to find a way to hide myself from cultists.

Then the final scene is odd. The setting is a mixture of a court and a cathedral. Fergie, in skimpy formal attire, walks in the seats and sat on her own place. She somehow filed a complaint (obvious for a court) related about my dreams. She even held some of my Dream Logs.

Then I woke up.


	17. Dream: Family Party

**Family Party**

* * *

Bonding time with Bonnie, trying to get some cosmic knowledge from Narrator, and nearly touched dried shit, all in one dream.

The beginning is very odd as I am lying on the other bed (my bedroom has two beds, one of myself and located on the left and the other is whoever wants to sleep there [which is in the right]) and Bonnie the Bunny is sleeping next to me.

Luckily, he is friendly in this dream though it is very awkward as the bed only fits for one person. My eldest brother, Kuya RV, appears and told me to go to bed. I agree and hugged Bonnie’s chest and “sleep”.

In the dream within a dream, I dreamed of Ballora or the female ballerina animatronic from FNAF: Sister Location but appears to have her shell made of ‘flesh’ because I describe it, thus using Narrator’s signature ability for the first time. Then I also mentioned the Bidybabs as the teaser of them appears while mentioning NATOO (who is a French YouTube comedian) at the same time. Funny as only five were highly visible and the name NATOO has five letters.

Then the next scene features the infinity of space while still a dream within a dream. It shows a cluster of stars within a purple gas cloud, which could be the gas materials needed to make newborn stars. Then there is a GUI that shows different types of stars as well as galaxies hidden behind the cloud. However, one of the images shows what appears to be a pale blue star inside a literal tear (which is also pale blue) as Narrator said that the Universe has a tear on it.

Then I “woke up” to find Bonnie missing and the lights were on. Kuya RV reappeared to tell me to get dressed as we are going to a dinner party. I smiled then rub my face on a pillow before I jump out of the bed.

The next scene is complex like our body. It has me in a part of my hometown where I meet with a girl who is very familiar and told her that she is i8nvited to the party. She appears to be very excited and joins with me. Later, the scene changes to a newly altered dining room with food stuff in the table as the guests (including the girl from before) began to eat. I watch at the girl in disgust because I know who she really is as she is Vera Faith, one of my classmates when I was an elementary student.

Then the final scene is a bit more surrealistic than the rest of the dream. It appears to be a mix of a part of my hometown with a train that runs on an elevated train track set that is placed above the houses.

I enter to one of the train stations as we are about to go home. As I am about to board the train, I suddenly realized that I left my bag at my aunt’s house (I have many aunts and uncles) and told my teacher (who also wanted to board the train) to just simply wait as I went to my aunt’s house.

As I went to the house, it looks really different though externally and internally it still feels the same. I began to frantically search for the bag as one of my schoolmates became very impatient since he stood on the nearest station (which is a couple feet away from me). I began to feel puzzled before I realized that I don’t have a bag to begin with and just laugh.

The last thing for me to do is to get to the station as it is in an elevated (albeit artificial) ground. Luckily, it has steps which are supposed to make it easy but I decided to go up on a very bizarre way by summoning two men to carry me because my shoes were all gone. As we are about to land, my feet almost touched shit and I scream in fright before they place me on a clean spot as my shoes returned in an unexplainable fashion.

Then I woke up.


	18. Dream: C’est Russian Mob

**C’est Russian Mob**

* * *

This is a Russian mob that attacked a building with people inside, including me.

The entire dream took place on a Tsar-like mansion with people around (Tsar is a Russian emperor). I wander in some parts of it and manage to reach a very plain room on the 2nd floor with the guards ignoring me.

The room appears to be an attempt to renovate as it has torn wallpaper and is furniture-less. I took a peek on the blinds of a window to see a city street with many white bald men in biker outfits and each holds an AK-47. I saw a man and a woman kneel before them as they are making a deal with them. Unfortunately, I accidentally made a noise and the mobs heard it. They all started to fire their guns at me, causing the bullets to rip through the wall. The man escape but the woman got caught on the crossfire and died as I can see her corpse before I turn around and flee to get a weapon and to possibly rescue all of the people inside the building.

As I went down stairs, I enter a room to see a very odd spectacle. The seats were all occupied by people and instead of being frightened; they all sang some sort of a Russian song without any signs of fear. They all praise and sung louder as a Tsar-like man appears (in a very calm manner) and gently holds a mother’s baby.

Still looking for a way to defend myself, I leave the room and into a closet room that is said to belong to a prince. As I randomly and panicky search the drawers and closets for weapons, a guard in suit and tie appears and told me that this is the Prince’s closet. I asked him where the guns are, and he refuse to answer. Completely irritated, I took a knife out of nowhere and pointed it point blank while I repeated the question.

Then I woke up.


	19. Dream: Oh No

**Oh No**

* * *

Oh yes because I realized that I am dreaming and decides to fly around. Oh no because one of my classmates appears in my dream and acts like a creep by appearing out of nowhere and hugged me.

I was in my grandmother’s house (and I have plenty of grandmas) and everything looks pretty normal. Then I saw an antique mirror hanging on her bedroom door and I became interested on it. I check myself on the mirror and I gasp not because of my dream clothes but because my braces are more plastic-like than metal as in it is clear.

Then suddenly, I realized that I am dreaming and I just only giggle in pure excitement. I quickly run out of the house and jump in the air as I proceed to fly in my own amusement.

As I fly around, I saw three rusted bases of a mini Eiffel Tower with long grass on the ground. As I landed on the center base, I heard a very familiar voice in a very cherry yet unsettling way that exclaims my own name.

I turn my back and behold, one of my classmates appeared out of nowhere in his school uniform. Armed with a wide smile that shows all his braces and a very unnatural friendly aura, he chases me all for the sake of hugging me.

I got freaked out and jump off the base of the tower before I commence super speed. Even if I run faster than a cheetah, that classmate manage to catch me and hug me all while I have a very uncomfortable feeling since I never got used on being hugged tightly by someone that I meet less in a year.

Then I woke up.


	20. Dream: A Chemical Warfare

**A Chemical Warfare**

* * *

Includes blood, gore, and very detailed deaths of people.

The scene started on a squad of policemen cornered a criminal. There is also the presence of soldiers and scientists as well as a truck that has some sort of nuclear chemical on its tank. Additionally, it happened in an alley between a church and a very generic building.

One of the soldiers started to act… odd. Then in a split second, he shot at the criminal and the policemen accompany him. Blood spill and all of the armed men started fighting… each other. Blood and guts scattered, bodies drop like flies, and cars explode. Any innocent bystander that got caught on the crossfire (and the only bystander were scientists) were all killed. Such events of other deaths happen like a soldier’s remains consists only the upper torso, left arm and hand, and head and a female scientist screamed before she got crushed by a turned over truck.

After teat, everyone present in the fight was dead. The policemen, the criminal, the soldiers, and the scientists were all brutally slain, their bodies (some mutilated to beyond recognition) scatter on the ground. There is a hole now on the church and the building due to frequent explosions that will make Hollywood proud. Then I manage to appear in this scene as I spend most of my time floating above the alley while Narrating like the Narrator or just plain ‘lamenting’.

As I slowly descend to a safe spot, the bodies, blood, guts, and some chemical spills were all gone in a blink and the time was placed on the morning. As I carefully went inside the church via the hole, I saw a bunch of kids and one female teacher appear out of nowhere. I watch and attempt to stop some of the children from crossing the wreckage to protect them from nuclear spills. Two of them manage to do it though they all remain unharmed.

Completely panicked by the sight, I attempted to rewind time as I try to figure out the name of the spell. Any attempt to do it is a complete failure despite that I am dreaming and aware of it.

Then I woke up.


	21. Dream: Fetus Factory

**Fetus Factory**

* * *

The concept of literal baby factory is shown here… and it ain’t pretty.

The concept goes like this: Babies were all made in a machine that I haven’t seen it yet. All of them were awake and have degree of sentience of those of an adult and any ‘defective fetuses’ were sent to clear pipes even if they are still in development stage (like before 9 or 10 months). They will be sucked into a shredder where it will shred the ‘defects’ inside no matter how loud they scream.

Even better, I saw it all… including the shredding part.

Then I am in the factory itself and it appears to be in the process of evacuating the factory as I saw many scientists running around frantically. This could all possibly caused by a ‘defective’ baby that escapes. As I follow them, I went down on a backdoor and into a Minecraft-like marsh-jungle as my legs were submerged on the marsh waters.

Then I am in a classroom-like… room with the chairs on the side. Students (who were all my classmates and schoolmates) were present and all of them were partying themselves. Then I engage into a little (but dangerous) fight as I took out a stiff whip that can cut through flesh like butter but Ivan (who is my opponent) proves to be completely invulnerable by it and counters my attack with butt slam in my face, which is pretty much what it does to his opponent. I find it completely uncomfortable.

Then I woke up.


	22. Dream: Carnival Fuck!

**Carnival Fuck!**

* * *

Used to be fun before it became too intense.

There is a carnival-like festival that happened in a town in Dream World. Most of my classmates and schoolmates were involved in here. Like the first sentence said, it is fun before it became worse.

The first scene features me enter a house of a woman. A dog follows me and it is very friendly. However, it is also annoying as t tends to follow me around. The solution of this is to have close the door immediately and quickly run to the nearest exit that the dog couldn’t see me.

Then I proceed to exit the house by passing through the living room and front door. I found myself on the street and there is a parade going on in here. I board on one of the vehicles as it went towards an unknown destination.

Then I meet up with one of my schoolmates and he is a bit rude that all I do is to be snobbish in front of him so that he will leave me alone. Another event is when I have an argument with one of the most snobbish classmates that I ever meet. I told and confess to her how much I hate her bitchiness and told her to mind her own business, in which she walk off in anger.

Then I woke up.


	23. Dream: This Is (Not!) Halloween

**This Is (Not!) Halloween**

* * *

It is, like, so October that this is already the end of November! Fitting as time in Dream World isn’t purely fixed.

It is October 31 or Halloween in Dream World. I enter a ballroom-like area with a maroon eye mask attached on my face. It is given by my mom as it is said to take me to a different dimension if there is a full moon. I got excited because of it and I wore it by the time I went to the area. The full moon appeared and something happened.

I woke up.


	24. Dream: Regional Night

**Regional Night**

* * *

For all Pokéfans around, the game Pokémon Sun and Moon is now available worldwide! (Though it may be late at now)

The start of the dream shows a road killed dog in a sidewalk with a very detailed view on its body. It includes intestines (especially mashed intestines) and a large blood puddle. Then the next shows me looking at my phone at the bapedia.bulbagarden.net article that shows the Alolan Vulpix and Sandshrew.

Then I woke up.


	25. Dream: We Who Hunt Monsters

**We Who Hunt Monsters**

* * *

Team up with a class of teenagers and their teacher for monster hunting is very risky, but since this is Dream World, it is more than what the eyes can see.

I am in a room with several teenage students and their teacher in their casual outfits. There is a huge ass hole in the center and there is some otherworldly force in there. We come up with a solution (albeit a strange one=) by covering the hole with blankets, which behave as if there is no hole, and held it down as the unknown forces are trying to break out. We succeed in doing it.

Then I woke up.


	26. Dream: Dreams Con

**Dreams Con**

* * *

A very familiar AA (who doesn’t even appear in the last 5 Dream Logs despite I requested it) finally made his debut in this dream. Too bad he is in the background… like Jemmy before.

I am I an office meeting room with my mom and ass tons of guests. The entire room is decorated in a simple yet elegant way and the room is bigger like one of those indoor venues. Among the crowds of well-dressed men and women is a teenager boy in red that doesn’t even wore a formal outfit. I instantly recognize him as the AA Phobos as the only AA that is dressed in red formal attire isn’t here yet to avoid spoilers. I wanted to talk to him but I am very busy with being with my mom. Also he appears to be serious as he holds a notepad and looks at it like a reporter or someone from the newspaper/news industry so I decided to leave him alone.

Then I woke up.


	27. Dream: Maleficent

**Maleficent**

* * *

We know who the featured character in here is. Also features a specific character from the FF series and futuristic soldiers.

The scene started purely as a cut scene. Maleficent is next to a palace window as she is in a palace room with Shantotto and a lady-like sorceress in white very detailed robe. The sorceress and Maleficent were enemies as the white sorceress clutches her abdomen as if injured while Maleficent made a Reason-You-Suck/Farewell speech before she grab Shantotto’s legs as the Tarutaru started swinging her staff like a helicopter blade to the outside world… without complaining.

In the outside world is a city that is a mix of the Victorian age with a touch of modern design as well as a huge resemblance to Vatican city. Too bad there is an urban warfare that happened as soldiers fought against futuristic soldiers in black, white and blue. As Maleficent and Shantotto ascend, Maleficent accidentally let go and landed on a street with a bang like Alex Mercer (and survives) while Shantotto flies away, possibly to call it quits or to look for a safer way to land then return to Maleficent.

As Maleficent battle through an alley and street full of enemy soldiers, she defeated them by a painful hit from her staff or dissolve by her mesmerizing magic. As she enters a tent full of enemy soldiers and killed all of them, I suddenly jump in her place after everyone died and opened a chest.

The tent is pretty much futuristic since these soldiers are from the “not-so-distant” future. As I goof around a bit, I saw a pathway blocked by a table. Peeking on the table by some uncoverable proportions is a clothes store that is completely undamaged with a couple of salesladies inside. However, I thought of them as enemies so I retreat.

Then I decided to use my sneakiness as I enter a department that is connected to the clothes store. As I crouch-crawl into the counter, Narrator (also known as my Subconsciousness) appears next to me and is as silent as I was. As it can be seen through the glass door, I saw the salesladies talking to each other, not giving despite that they are in a middle of a war in the city. Also Narrator still wore his outfit from the previous dream that he appeared in.

One of them has interest on me. She calmly went out and just she is about to say “What can I do for you, sir?” I shoot her at her right breast and died. The gun materialized out of nowhere and it is a pistol. Narrator was mortified at what I have done. The other saleslady doesn’t react on her friend’s death and proceed to do the same thing. As I shoot one of her big tits (bigger than the other saleslady’s), Narrator told me to stop and I did as his Narrating skill has a big influence on Dream World. The bullet did nothing on the saleslady and she ask what I want to buy, in which we both got interested on it.

Then I woke up.


	28. Dream: Press Con

**Press Con**

* * *

Invited to one of the most luxurious places in Dream World!

Before I would get a chance on it, I was being chased by some sort of an organization with unknown intentions. I ran straight to our resident store, which is heavily altered to almost beyond recognition. Such alterations includes bigger store space, an open CR with the walls about 5ft. tall, small backroom space, and more merchandises. As the operatives chase me, I run straight to the CR in an attempt to hide from them, in which I successfully did it.

Also I remove my lower clothing and sit in the toilet while I close the door as I could feel crap building up in my ass.

Then the next scene features me and my mom walking to the College gate of NDSCP and we seem to be invited on a formal party/another press conference. We enter the gate and saw a very different area as it shows a fancy building with business people everywhere. We first enter a lobby of the venue, where it is so fancy that I swear that weren’t in the Philippines. After waiting next to mom, who is chatting with some women, we proceed to go to a section where it features some exhibitions. We were blocked by a security guard because I have no I.D. though my mom showed her and told me that I am her son. After that, the guard allowed us to enter.

Then we enter to a fancy outdoor swimming pool area with a table that features foodstuff. Lots of neon lights were present and I refuse to swim even though it is already night time.

Then I woke up.


	29. Dream: Retribution Wave

**Retribution Wave**

* * *

Rescue and other effortful works will sometimes be all in vain.

There is a hostage crisis that happened and involves several naked men (their junk is covered by white boxers) and one armed man, which is ironic as hostage crisis usually have many armed men or women (or children) taking people hostage.

I join with a squad of policemen and Narrator as we enter on a warehouse as we surround the hostage taker before he could do any harm. However, as he pointed his gun, I materialized a pistol out of thin air and shot him in the forehead, in which Narrator cried “No!”. As if everything is done, we are about to go to another floor when a wave of water breaks in, killing most of the hostages.

Then I woke up.


	30. Dream: Late

**Late**

* * *

Because I am trying to find my bag again.

I am in some sort of a hospital that cannot be found in the Philippines as it can be in the style of American hospitals. The color that is present a lot is sepia brown (usually the colors of some old non-black-and-white photos) to give a sense of being in the past. The last scene has me in my own home with its original colors and I try to find my school bag. However, as I got the bag, I realized on how late I am and just go on with the flow anyway.

Then I woke up.


	31. Dream: Faded

**Faded**

* * *

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monsters running wild inside of me

I’m faded

The dream has me riding in a Filipino tricycle of a heavily altered version of my hometown. It is also very sunny and it is kind off irritating to my skin. Good thing that I wore my dream outfit at that time.

Then the entire setting is instantly changed to a complex mall-like area mainly in silver and cobalt blue color scheme. I saw several stores that always show the same background: a nearly empty store that shows a few merchandises and a group of South Korean people, three men and two women. Males wore white shirt, brown pants, and black shoes while females wore white dresses with white kitten heels. All of them are unexplainably beautiful and they have different poses for each store. The final store shows all of them lying in the ground as if they were killed.

Somehow, I got tired of seeing all of that and decided to look for something different. I did and it reveals to be a high class Chinese restaurant with wealthy Chinese customers. As I wander here a bit, I saw Ivan sitting in one of the high chairs, taking selfies with a sleek white phone. He notice me and took a stolen p[photo when I look at him, causing him to laugh and it made me surprise.

Then I rode on my old fetcher’s tricycle all the way back to the first scene. My home is relocated to this setting as we stop next to a very familiar gate and house. Since I am no longer his daily passenger, I gave him PHP 100 for the fare. As I am about to go home, he told me that he doesn’t have change and I realized my mistake. To remedy this, I went back and quickly replace it with a PHP 20 bill, in which he gave me the change.

Then I woke up.


	32. Dream: Rainbow Suits

**Rainbow Suits**

* * *

Not literally rainbow and I meant suit and tie.

Not much of this dream is shown. It is a simple (?) closet that has several glittery formal outfits for men and they occupy the entire closet. They were arranged in the colors of the rainbow.

Then I woke up.


	33. Dream: Fantastic Beasts (And How To Be One Of Them)

**Fantastic Beasts (And How To Be One Of Them)**

* * *

Pretty much what the whole dream is based on it with some added bits of [PROTOTYPE].

The setting is a city that resembles London during the Victorian age with a mix of that in the film _Fantastic Beasts_. I saw two gentlemen walking down a street while wearing trench coats and top hats, emerald green and denim blue for their respective owners. They got surrounded by people with flaming torches and pitchforks. Attached on the nearest building is an elevator which design is very familiar. It is composed of gold steels and is in a cylinder shape.

Inside the elevator is a fatass man who laughs at the misery of the men. Sick of the insults, the man with the emerald coat morphs into a big ass lion from that Greek myth of Heracles, causing all except his companion to be frightened. The fat asshole frantically went up as the lion jumps and clings on the metallic frame to get revenge.

As it jumps up, I suddenly took its place in a flash. The rooftop has many wealthy Victorian-style civilians. The center appears to be a golden bird cage-style structure. People began to panic but my eyes were fixed on one important target: a woman with robin egg blue dress. I grab her and I release some powerful magic that wraps around her. She screamed as she is reduced to atoms before I consumed her like Alex Mercer.

After that, the entire setting is changed to a large rooftop-street of a large building. The time period was changed to a modern city in the break of dawn. There is a structure on the center that resembles a van terminal but completely empty. Connected to the right is another building with a rooftop-street hybrid though it has two apartments on the sides of a pathway. An arch is placed between and a small staircase is placed on the front. I decided to grab my school bag (which appeared out of nowhere) and walk to that path as I wanted to go home.

Then I woke up.


	34. Dream: A Christmas Dream

**A Christmas Dream**

* * *

I wished that I will have a Christmas-themed dream and it was granted.

No, I don’t want you for Christmas.

I am in my school, which is altered to fit the theme. Despite this, there is no snow and the classrooms were altered as well.

It is revealed that our classroom is transferred to a different room as I start in our default room and it has tons of gifts as well as empty stuff. I can also see a sink and a toilet bowl attached to the wall, which is weird.

Then I decided to take a peek on my new classroom as it is next to our old classroom. All of my classmates and y advisor were present. But due to my random attention span, I got disinterested and went back to my old classroom.

The final part of the dream is in the living room. In Real-life, we have a flat screen TV present) it even has Netflix!) and it applies here in Dream World as well, albeit straighter. The screen randomly flashes albino animals but one animal is more unusual than the rest. It is an albino peacock but its tail is different as it is more alien-looking. Such features include fewer strands of feathers and some parts are thick, non-flat oval instead of a flat one.

Then I woke up.


	35. Dream: 暗い側面/Kurai sokumen

**暗い側面/Kurai sokumen**

* * *

It means “The Dark Side.” Joined the Imperial Army, which caused the AAs to get pissed and summoned an ‘army’ (technically it is a squad but consider what they are capable of) to hunt me down.

I am sprinting around in a valley that has random crates (many are very futuristic) scattered around as I use Super Speed. I randomly smashed them with my gloved hands (using Super Strength) out of the sake of LOLs. But everything change when an AA army attacked.

Like I have mentioned it before, the entire AA military is one of the strongest in Dream World and they are no joke. One AA army is capable of taking down a Dreamer in minutes (provided that they gain an upper hand), especially if any bigger male AAs were present as they are huge powerhouses.

The army is mainly consists of Type II Males (physically bigger and stronger males than most of the other AA types) with two class present. One is the Gun Class soldiers, which have black futuristic armour with blue futuristic lights and carry laser rifles and hidden close range weapons. The other is the Fighting Class soldiers thought their color here is different as they have white futuristic armour with some black designs and blue futuristic lights. These soldiers have bulker armour and thicker gloves and boots than other types, which is fitting given that their main attacks are martial arts.

They are frightening. I have to dodge a lot from the laser bullets from the Gun soldiers and most of them miss me due to my super speed. The ones that didn’t miss deal a lot of damage as well as burns (though minor due to the unusual properties of my outfit and Extreme Durability). A Fighting Class rushed towards me and I am forced to the ground as he gave a mighty shove while dashing with Super Speed.

I got up and tried to use some magic against him but he either blocks, dodges, or counters them with a melee attack, in which I dodge it. In a desperate way to defeat him, I use the Whipfist ability, causing my arms to gain spikes and flexibility. I use them to attack the soldier and he blocks or dodges them like my other attempts. However, before he could react, I send one of the whipfist through one of his shoulder, which cleanly cut off one of his arms. He screamed in pain and clutches his amputee as his arm lies on the ground. Blood vigorously sprout out of his body, causing his body to get caked up with blood. Then the soldier weakly moans before he dies and drops on the ground with a blood pool slowly form below.

I got shocked because I killed one of the AAs by myself and Gerfurch will be very pissed should he be hearing this. Immediately, I change my arms back to normal, sprint towards a different part of the valley, dodge the laser bullets, and grab a burger that is neatly placed on a crate and took a bite on it.

I reach on an area where it shows a vertical opening attached on a wall that leads to an underground futuristic base and a circular stone structure with a tree on the center. Stormtroppers were also present but they didn’t react negatively in my presence. In short, I have joined the Imperial Army and betrayed majority of the characters in Dream World.

Then the final part has me reading on a dream book that has Nancy Drew in it. It also mentions a “Purple Girl” and she seems to be as mysterious as she might be.

Then I woke up.


	36. Dream: Passivity & Hostility

**Passivity & Hostility**

* * *

Better yet, don’t judge a book by its cover.

I am in a suburbia at night. It is completely abandoned, which is something that you will expect of what a town looks like at dead night. I wander around when I encounter a fat zombie riding in a bicycle under the light of a street light. It shows no interest on me except it wanted to bike in peace.

Then I found myself on an outdoor hallway in school that leads to one of the two gates in school, the cafeteria, and another hallway that leads to the High School classrooms and most of the faculty rooms. Students were also present.

Everything went normal until some dipshit of a student throws four brown birds into the ground with force and run away. One of the STEM 1 students became angry and we try to save them though only two didn’t make it.

Then I woke up.


	37. Dream: Stranger Things

**Stranger Things**

* * *

Dream World is even stranger than in the surface.

I am in my school once again. Modifications were also present as well as it takes the resemblance of the High School department of my old school. As I walk by, I look up and saw a student on the ceiling like a ninja.

Then I woke up.


	38. Dream: The Night of Fighting

**The Night of Fighting**

* * *

All for the sake of toughen myself or for entertainment.

The first part of the dream (ironically) sets in the morning in a city of Dream World. It is a Japanese-based restaurant with geishas present, working as waitresses. Then there is a Head Geisha (kind of like a manager) with a larger version of her kimono and she is complaining about how she could have to wear the outfit.

Suddenly, I burst through the restaurant via a wall and used a magic skill that kills them and their bodies turn white. The exception is the Head Geisha, who got turned into a mannequin instead. Then I lift the body via the kimono and comment on how light the body is.

Then in the alley behind the wall that I came from, a girl is seen walking by. I got interested on her and decided to dissolve to invisibility and follow her. She stops dead on her tracks and black clouds envelop her. After it disperses, I saw the girl changes her overall appearance.

Her outfit is obviously inspired from Just Dance E.T. dancer. She has a pair of dark purple horns with lime stripes on her head and alien makeup. She wore an oddly shaped jumpsuit to match with the alien theme. She also wore a pair of bright orange heels.

She stomps towards the restaurant via the wall hole and engage on an argument with a girl that appeared out of nowhere. It is probably related to fashion but who knows anyway?

Sometime while I am dreaming, I dreamed of a specific part of the episode “ _Message Received_ ” from _Steven Universe_ where Peridot made a successful connection with Yellow Diamond. She begs her leader to spare Earth but Yellow Diamond refused to and wanted the Cluster to hatch to get her revenge against Rose Quartz. In shock and disgust, Peridot shouted at her idol that she knew more than Yellow Diamond and calls her a “clod”.

However, unlike the canon, Peridot doesn’t immediately turn off the communication device. Yellow Diamond warned that the device is going to self-destruct to destroy Peridot before she turns off the communication herself. Then pretty much the sequence followed in canon.

Then another dream sequence happened and it shows an all familiar street that is taken from Real-life. One problem is that there is a mob of angry human generics and they all wanted to destroy me and my companion, who is a female Cleric from a specific game that I saw.

My companion Cleric got damaged a lot that she needed to heal herself. I had no problem with myself dealing with my enemies since I am under Lucid mode as Dreamers are usually stronger than Dream Characters. After a few times, I decided to use my flying ability to fly away.

Then I am flying in a very familiar highway in Mindanao and this time it is night time. I was instructed by Applejack to find Winona, her pet dog, as she went missing. I fly high and low while looking for the dog. Then I landed on an unknown cemetery where I meet several children next to a gravestone. I ask them where is Winonaand they knew where she is. They told me that I have to defeat them first before they turn into vampires. Seeing that I got ambushed, I fly away faster than them to get away from them.

Then I am flying above a valley, being chased by evil sentient flying Christmas parols (Filipino version of the Star in Bethelehem that guides the Three Magi to Jesus). I landed on a ground spot next to a someone who I don’t give a fuck about describing him/her/it, took a handful of golden dust out of nowhere, and toss it at the nearest parol. It screamed in pain (which is amazing since it has no mouth) before it crashes softly to the ground.

After a few seconds, the afflicted parol floats up and shouted in happiness (questionable if it has a face or mouth) that, judging by its voice as it sounds like a male, ‘he’ is cured. This could be a reference to The Corruption (no, I meant Dream World’s Corruption), a series of illness in Dream World that alters any Dream Character, either physically, mentally, and the like. The only known cures for it is either killing them or re-appear in another Dream as “Dream within a Dreams” doesn’t cure it. Seeing that I also discover a cure for it, I decided to do the same thing to the other parols.

Then the last part of the dream is [PROTOTYPE] at its fullest. I am using many of Alex Mercer’s skills like dodging, super jump, and super speed because I am being chased by Brawler Hunters, giant humanoid monsters with big sharp (meaty) claws, scary (strong) teeth, and red eyes that beats those who smoke hemp and second only to Cartoon Characters when they get super angry. I enter in a warehouse in a Dream city that only fits me in hopes that they will give up the chase.

I was wrong. They are much smarter than the video game version as they crawl in and the wild party just got started. The Brawlers started clawing me while I dodge around like a ballerina. The ones that hit me didn’t chop me to half and it is just like in the game. Then I manage to go out when a Brawler appeared and morphs its hand to form a 20-something feet long fleshy katana to slice me. I dodge it and retaliate with a whipfist that is enough to stun it.

For the finisher, I dive straight to its body and the Brawler roars in pain as it suffer spontaneous combustion and decay. The entire time, I have been trying to consume this thing. Then it slowly morphs into a burning car without a roof and with tons of flesh… and James Heller. Then he just jump out of the car and leave as he took my place.

Then I woke up.


	39. Dream: The Gospel Song

**The Gospel Song**

* * *

First dream that is mainly religious.

I am in the mall, looking for some stuff to buy. I also encountered some of my classmates as well as trying to assist an American on some Filipino products that he didn’t know a lot. Just as I pause for a moment, I saw a circle of gospel singers (many are African Americans) began to sing praises to God.

Then I woke up, realizing that the sing came from my neighbor.


	40. Dream: The Beetle (Can Fly)

**The Beetle (Can Fly)**

* * *

Though it flies using its long antennae in a weird fashion.

I am in my own neighborhood with very bright modifications in here. I face against a being of shadow and its animals: a black shadow wolf and a black beetle with very long antennae, no wings, and the size of my hand. I beat the dude and wolf effortlessly using Shadow Strike, where I use my own shadow to defeat them.

The problem is the beetle. I fly via its antennae and it nearly bites me. I am trying to fly away but it proves to be useless. I grab it, took a pair of scissors out of thin air, and snip one of its antennae and stab its head, causing it to jerk its head and pincers open as if it is screaming in pain. I also said “Who’s your daddy?”

Then I woke up.


	41. Dream: Parody Games

**Parody Games**

* * *

Features Katniss Everdeen, Effie Trinket, and others!

It started in a part of the Capitol with several people present including Effie (who wore a purple dress inspired by the shapes of roses and crystals), Katniss (who wore a black jumpsuit, and President Snow. They all prepare themselves for the execution except President Snow, who is…well… the one to get executed.

I saw a Peacekeeper with a spear on his hand rides on a horse and grabs a Capitol woman with a silver gown by her back. She screams in protest that she needs to be put down as she seems to be as light as a feather. The soldier did what she had asked for.

Like a giant space flea out of nowhere, the undead appeared and start attacking everyone. People panic and the Peacekeepers (and Katniss) attack the dead in return. I saw an undead pins Effie in a wall and tries to bite her screaming face off. I took out a detailed sledgehammer out of nowhere and smash the undead head to a disgusting mess to rescue Effie, who remains unscathed except her mental health, which is slightly damaged. After the undead were re-killed, I hear mass cheering as President Snow was executed.

Then I woke up.


	42. Dream: Post-Jurassic Age

**Post-Jurassic Age**

* * *

Showcases dragons, dinosaurs, Anna and Elsa and many more.

Before any weird shit happens, I dreamt of a funeral service in my own neighborhood. It happened in one of the houses and I walk by. I remain quiet to due respect.

Then the next is in a small lake in a forest. I climb on one of the cliffs and jump on the water. It made a splash before it became frozen as well as the lake became solid ice. I discovered that I use Elsa’s powers for the first time just as Anna and Elsa appeared.

The sisters retain their film appearances. Accompany them are dragons, each of the have the appropriate color scheme that match their owners. Elsa’s dragon is icy blue while Anna’s dragon is amber or the color from her hair. The two girls were having fun and I saw some more dragons in here, suggesting that this is their habitat.

Somehow, I got bored on this frosted area when a pickup truck appeared out of nowhere with a dinosaur and a teenager in the back. I board in the truck as it speeds off to an unknown destination. I took a closer inspection of the dinosaur to reveal that only the upper half is present as I can see its guts, blood, and a human-like parasite digging itself in the flesh though the dinosaur is still alive, as if nothing happened. I looked at the teen and randomly blurted outs “Cheng”, which is the name of an AA.

Said teenager later revealed to be Ivan. I got surprised and apologizes him for calling him ‘Cheng’. Ivan got confused and asked who the heck Cheng is. I told him that Cheng is a Dream Character (and an AA) who is similar to him in personality but with some differences.

Then the truck entered in the City of Gensan but it is heavily altered that it looks like a town rather than a city. Ivan and I have to get out of the truck not because of the dinosaur but because of the fact that all policemen in this city will fine us for unauthorized entrance to the city. I told Ivan to be quiet as we attempt to leave the city unnoticed but I saw my cousin and two of my classmates got caught. Feeling really concerned of them, I jump out of hiding and pay the policemen PHP 50 for him to leave us alone.

Then I woke up.


	43. Dream: The Revelation

**The Revelation**

* * *

In which that I discovered that my mom gave birth to many older siblings, at least in Dream World.

I am in the countryside in the Philippines and I swear that it oddly feels like home. I pass through a neighborhood in which the houses were only made of bamboo. I meet up with one of my many uncles and decided to tag along with him. He told me that I was one of my mom’s many children though I could guess that only four (I am included too) made it. We continue to walk straight to a house with tons of flower.

Then the scene later changes to a cornfield at dead night. I spotted a couple of kids trying to venture in but a couple of live corn stalks scare them that they run home screaming. I began to comment on how they don’t know that Dreamers aren’t scared of that and walk down a path that the cornstalks made.

As I walk, I saw a village attacked on the hillside. Some lights from its houses are on to signal that not all were asleep. I later encounter a bunch of kids who ask me (in Filipino) related to my dream. I told them that I am a Dreamer (signaling that I have a Lucid Dream in my hands) and show off in front of them by flying. We all got amazed as I have some degree of control in my flight and the kids were pretty amazed. I actually enjoy it as I decided to fly straight to that village.

Once again, my ability started to ‘glitch’ and I began to lose control. I attempt to fly in a controlled manner to no avail and we crashed into a cemented back yard of someone’s house.

Good news is that I survive. However, I got a wound on my knee (though not fatal) and it started bleeding. I can hear my mom calling me to come home and I told her to wait while I’m trying to clean my wound.

Then I woke up.


	44. Dream: Old Timer/Killer

**Old Timer/Killer**

* * *

One of the creepiest killers is those of very old age yet still physically strong.

The entire dream is in the style of Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow/Green games though the sprites are very advanced like the detailed ones. I defeated a Gen V male psychic in a Pokémon battle. Follow up him began to panic and there are four limited actions though the ones that I can read are “Council” and “Talk”.

As if I am playing the game, I choose “Council” and the psychic said that the forest (in which this is where I had a battle against the psychic) is said to be the home of an old man who likes to kill young adults in disturbing ways like taking their guts out or shot them dead firing squad style. The psychic began to panic and said, “He comes” before he remain frozen in place.

As it can be seen in the screen, there is an old rundown house that is impossible to find in the actual game as the texture is different. I enter the house and it reveals to be abandoned but feels like there is another entity present. I quickly exit the house and saw a sprite of an old man moving real fast to me. I got caught but something saved me from getting killed as I am instantly wrapped to a town that is in the forest. It is in the style of those in the Wild Wild West despite that the buildings aren’t.

I decided to look for this town mayor as I am concerned of my own welfare due to that old man. I went on the road that reveals the mayor’s house to be separated by the forest. I saw it rest on the foot of a mountain and decided to talk to him. Like from before, the four options appeared and I use “Talk”.

I told to him the problem about the old man and he said that they are still finding ways on defeating the old man. I wanted to talk to him again, but the talk option is gone so I have no choice but to leave.

As I went out of the house, I am about halfway to the town when the old man appeared out of nowhere and started chasing me. I run straight into town and the old man started to bolt away to avoid the possible attention of the police. I use super speed and continue to run. In anger, I broke the 4th Wall by surround him with my three fingers and had my character beat the crap out of him.

Then I woke up.


	45. Dream: Fashion Victim

**Fashion Victim**

* * *

I really love fashion and it is very blatant if I write this,

I was in some sort of an area in a city looking for some costume. I encountered two civilians and slash them with a katana that appeared out of thin air. They all lie in the ground as blood puddles formed below them. As I am entering the back door of a building, I spotted one of them stood up and pick up the other civilian before he runs off, looking for medical helps.

Then I am in a department store where I am trying to find outfits. Such outfits include a green detailed robe, in which certain parts have different shades of green and golden wings. The entire scene is like Victoria Secret fashion show.

Then I woke up.


	46. Dream: Cyrus Concert

** Cyrus Concert **

* * *

Featuring Miley Cyrus while possessing her body!

I am in a concert that is virtually plain despite Miley Cyrus is here. Between random visions of 1st and 3rdPOVs, Miley randomly switches outfits and makeup in seconds despite that they are very complex and outrageous. In one of the stunts I made, I roll out of the stage and landed on the ground safely before going up all while her fans cheer wildly.

Then I woke up.


	47. Dream: 2nd Life

**2 nd Life**

* * *

I swear that this dream is related (and reference) to the mobile game _Cytus_.

In a not-so-distant-future part of Dream World, the only sentient beings in that part are robots. They are the last remnant of this part’s human spirit. To preserve the humanity spirit, they place the neurons and memories in a computer simulation where it serves as their second life.

The dream started in village in an open ocean where I saw a couple of oddly haired humans take a skin dipping while wearing swimming trunks. They all have a good time as they were later joined by a few others. It is as if they all enjoy in peace.

However, it later switches to a very futuristic city where humans and robots co-exist together. We later saw a family consist of a father, mother, two brothers, a young daughter, and a nephew enter a restaurant that is run by (mostly) robots. They all appear to be enjoying in themselves like the people before.

Suddenly, it switches to a dark room with a large computer in front of a table. The family woke up and got confused. When they check at the daughter, she is lying on the floor with an apparatus attached on her forehead. They check on her and it is revealed that she is dead and robots started attacking the family. One by one, the apparatus from before attach on their heads, sucking up their neurons, memories, and consciousness dry while leaving their bodies brain dead. That is how that “second like” works.

Then I woke up.


	48. Dream: Supernatural

**Supernatural**

* * *

Also featured extraterrestrial stuff.

I am in a town located on a coastal area while maintaining the appearance of a town in the Wild West. The town was attacked and infected by ‘zombies’ that only resemble normal people except aggressiveness and possible bite mark. They also co-exist with some raptor dinosaurs, which could also have the infection that the people have. Despite that I am on ground and blatantly fly over them, they completely ignore me.

As I landed on a room of a house, a girl with white skin and very detailed gown-dress outfit appeared and talk to me. I discover that she is actually Diamondis Quazlt, a Gen-Type AA. She just dyed her hair/wore a wig in which the color is like a brunette and wore simple outfit to avoid hateful comments from ignorant humans. She went to me and asked me if I need help related to math. I did and she holds my hands to use a spell where she will transfer some knowledge to my brain (something that a Vulcan usually has). White magic aura surfaces to proof that she is Diamondis and I can feel great amount of knowledge enter.

Unfortunately, the floor gave way and we both crash to the ground. The witnesses saw it and Diamondis and I stop the act. Then again, the ‘zombies’ ignore it and continue on their usual business. We both sigh in relief when an extraterrestrial spaceship appears and throws the ‘zombies’ into full panic. I assure Diamondis to stay put while I will find ways to defeat the ship.

Then the final scene features an area in _[PROTOTYPE]_ where Twilight Sparkle and Braeburn (in EG versions) fight against a magical being. Braeburn defeated it by sending out a power blast of magic despite he isn’t a unicorn. After that, several characters including Twilight congratulate him. One of the characters in there is Sunset Shimmer.

Then I woke up.


	49. Dream: Vengeance By Proxy

**Vengeance By Proxy**

* * *

As if it wasn’t enough, Effie Trinket is back with revenge this time with several Effie clones.

The dream is in an area where it appears to be a venue of some sort. I saw Effie Trinket and she wore a white detailed outfit including white exaggerated heels. I follow her in the employee’s only hallways to find identical copies of Effie present next to guards. As Effie pass by, the clones killed the guards either neck snap or strangulation before they will dispose the body.

I was impressed and continue to follow her to a room that has the clones pose as if there was a Mannequin Challenge and more guards. Effie stops and signals a cue that causes all the clones to murder all the guards in seconds. Some dispose the bodies while others prop them on poses that make them look like they were still alive.

Then I decided to goof around a bit and travel some of the city that I am via flying. One time, I meet with some of my relatives and talk to them for a few seconds before flying away. Then I went to another area where once again we have to watch over radar.

The radar shows the city that I am located. Three lines that separate various blocks represent rivers and city blocks were labeled though I didn’t bother reading. Most of the area was red as if it is under attacked or a dead zone but a sudden burst of blue zones appeared. As I look up, I have a vision of a black and red eldritch thing emerge from a crater that the only word my mind could think is “Blacklight”.

Then I woke up.


	50. Dream: Lake Trio

**Lake Trio**

* * *

Pokéfans knew what are the Lake Trio, anyway.

I am in my own home, wandering around while browsing in my phone. Eventually, I got excited and called out someone else’s name (I forgot) because I got interested on the Legendary Lake Trio (Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie), which were displayed on my phone.

Then I woke up.


	51. Dream: Yet Another Zombie Dream

**Yet Another Zombie Dream**

* * *

Exactly what the title says but elements of _[PROTOTYPE 2]_ and _Saints Row 4_ were added as well.

I am at my own home with my mom and some of my relatives. Everything is peaceful at first but then we hear the sound of zombies and we panicky close and lock all known passageways. As I am about to close the door in the living room, a zombie sticks its arm in the way. In fact, I have to push it so that I can lock the door. Also the doors were inverted in position.

Then I am transported on an area in a city that somehow resembles a fancy business building. As I got off form the limo that I board in, I suddenly remember that a zombie apocalypse is happening.

In a flash, I quickly went Lucid stage and went into rampage made by causing ass tons of explosions and gun fire. Some civilians as well as Blackwatch soldiers (they act as guards here) were killed and a couple of cars explode. I realized what I did and scold myself by thinking of my family.

I use super speed and reach the streets. Zombies are everywhere/ Civilians and survivors were getting slain. I also swear that the zombies aren’t burned by the sun. I turned to the left and saw a marketplace that is suspiciously similar to the one at my hometown. A wave of zombies were sliced by an incoming truck with what appears to be an extendable saw blade in the top before it stop on its tracks and a wave of mixed crowd emerge. I check on the vehicle to see that no one is driving it. Needed to find a quicker alternative to get home, I decided to board the van and speed away, slicing both living and dead.

Just as I am within my own new dream home, it is already night and it started to snow. Then long-range zombies appear out of nowhere and start attacking me. I whip a gun out of nowhere and shot them one by one. Before I could stand a chance, the van overturn and I am trap.

Somehow, I must have died by the weight as I saw a scene where there are no zombies and the vehicle isn’t turned. Instead of me, it was James Heller from _[PROTOTYPE 2]_. He backtracks and drives away. Then he comes across a steel gate that has two hanged bodies. It magically open and James Heller accidentally (?) run over a pink furry. Then we see two skimpy yet flashy dressed girls with painted green skin and Frog heads come close to the body. One of them vomits and dies shortly after as it is revealed that she is infected.

Then I woke up.


	52. Dream: Whales, Whales Everywhere

**Whales, Whales Everywhere**

* * *

Conjures only dolphins that swim in the air, ironically.

I am in some sort of a pavilion with high tech designs and it is placed in an area that is appropriate enough to see a city in the view. Many people were present and it is as if it was a formal presentation or expects me to do something since they were (probably) aware that I am a Lucid Dreamer.

As I walk to the stage, I wave one hand and a dolphin emerges from nowhere and went straight flying to the other side. I wave my other hand and another dolphin burst through and did the same routine though in the opposite direction. It would be better if they would emit sparkles and being coloured pink though I will be accused of being a Mary Sue.

Then the next scene is some sort of a mix of an urban town and a forest. There is a red fog present as if I am in the Red Zone in _[PROTOTYPE]_. Such fogs were emitted from roses and picking/trampling them will cause undead alien monsters to appear. One time I did it’s a bunch of spider-based creatures appeared and I defeat them through the use of magic.

As if in cue, some parts were transformed into some features of an urban area. I discover that these roses were like the Corruption though more Eldritch. As I took out a rose bush, an undead bloated creature with mechanical legs appeared out of nowhere and attack. While I am flying above the trees, I am thinking on how am I going to defeat this since pointed weapons or projectiles might cause it to burst and spill acidic liquid (not those from Hollywood, they’re cheap) all over the area and any nearby person.

Then I woke up.


	53. Dream: Ground To Dust

**Ground To Dust**

* * *

Happy New Year, if it was New Year today. The first dream in 2017 and it already features death.

I am in an area that is similar to my school and it is night time, possibly at the eve of New Year. I joined with a bunch of warriors as we are all chasing a Pichu as if it we’re in a Smash Brawl tournament except brutal. Pichu is extremely cunning and fast that the others couldn’t catch it. But by the grace of Lady Luck (if she was present), I caught Pichu and I instantly crush it and turn to literal dust.

Then I went down and pass through a gate where I saw two civilians and a guard chatting about something. They look at me with the dust in hand and I told them that we have a fight against Pichu.

Then I woke up.


	54. Dream: Hello, Darkness

**Hello, Darkness**

* * *

Another dream about joining the dark force. Guess I am a dark person after all.

Much of the dream is a huge resemblance to League of Legends due to the landscape. Many events happened and, like its inspiration, all feature various types and degrees of violence. One event features a female Hero (?) in dark stripperific armour standing in a golden chariot and watches an army and her army fight against each other. Another event has me that joined the Dark Side, capture a strategic point while murder ass tons of humans with my powers.

Then I woke up.


	55. Dream: Bitch in PokéClothing

**Bitch in PokéClothing**

* * *

Kelpie Riverfront is a bitch! Well, at least when she appears in the fan game _Pokémon False Red_. Oh, and she is a fan of Charli XCX.

The dream vision takes place in the Pokémon World, particularly in an unknown region that has tons of scattered islands. Kelpie appeared in one of the shore with a yacht next to her. She allows Red to ride with her all the way to the mainland. As the duo board up and set sail, I can her mutter on that she would drop Red, hinting that this is the False Red universe. Also I can hear Charli XCX sang “Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop,” which is taken from her song “After the Afterparty”.

Then I woke up.


	56. Dream: Dangerous Woman

**Dangerous Woman**

* * *

Feels like a dangerous woman is on the loss.

Several characters including that Mary Sue from Yandere Simulators (Megami Saikou), my mom, my little brother Derrick, and I were all invited to a hotel-mall-villa mix by a female landlord but something is not right in here. Not because I am the only boy in the group (well, OLDER BOY), but because it feels suspicious that some random stranger will invite us to their area for free.

As we enter and stay here, the Mary Sue mentions of a “green-haired bitch” who decided to stay on her room, which is 087. This “bitch” is actually an AA and AAs were (im)mortal to Mary and Marty Sues. But if she is actually rude to us all, then she is a Homeworld AA. I saw the AA complaining about something while ascending in the stairs.

I easily recognize her as Hope Titanium, who came from Homeworld (uhh, not the Gem Homeworld) and is nice. For some reason, she must be in a foul mood, either by unknown cause or that Mary Sue’s presence causes her to left unhinge. Either way, best thing to do is to leave her be.

Few moments later, I started to notice that our numbers had been reduced and I couldn’t see the others. Only that Mary Sue, and my little brother were present. I haven’t seen my mom or Hope. I began to suggest on looking for the latter though the Mary Sue begrudgingly refuse. As I went to Hope’s door, I couldn’t open the door. The Mary Sue suggested that she ditched us all but I began to suspect that the land lady is the one behind this.

Sensing that the land lady is coming, we all burst out into a yard. The entire building was surrounded by a black wall with bamboo on the side. Several metallic staircase were present and some have designs in it.

The Mary Sue panicky warns us that the land lady is coming and run for the stairs. However, my brother and I have different ways to hide as we run back inside. An escalator that isn’t there before was added and it is designed in a weird way.

My brother and I “rode” on it but it doesn’t connect properly to the next floor. I lift my brother (with super strength) effortlessly and toss him safely to the next floor. I told him to find a safe spot while I decided to find ways to defeat the land lady.

Then I woke up.


	57. Dream: Self-Service

**Self-Service**

* * *

Became lucid due to unknown reasons and decided to teach some Dream Characters how to be Lucid.

I am in the market area in my hometown. It is night and heavily decorated as if it has an exciting event is going on in here. Accompany me were some teenagers that I am teaching them how to be Lucid. It is like Inception.

Then I woke up.


	58. Dream: Reunion

**Reunion**

* * *

A reunion party consists of my classmates and schoolmates, both in my current and previous schools (Except my Elementary batchmates for specific reasons). It’s awkward.

The setting is in a swimming area that has a semi-dome shaped stage/pavilion/shade and pools that more resemble fish ponds for rich kids than ordinary ones. Tiles were also white and ivory.

We have many parlor games like that train thing game and we all wore summer casual outfits (except me for other reasons). Then they start to have a conversation and it is awkward as it might be.

Then I woke up.


	59. Dream: Post-Modern Warfare

**Post-Modern Warfare**

* * *

No, it’s not like I’m going to write ‘Post-Mortem’, that’s gross.

It takes place in an underground futuristic labyrinth-style area with everything in the style of 8-Bit. Sephiroth is featured in here as well as knights sitting on horses, which came from Fire Emblem. As it looks unusual, Sephiroth uses Super Speed despite that his Dissidia version has a slow running speed (then again, he has Jenova’s cells anyway). His outfit has different colours as all silver parts are red and the black parts navy blue. As Sephroth rush past the enemy soldiers, they (and their horses too) were cut into pieces that lie on the ground and remain bloodless. Cloud also made a brief cameo appearance, whose colour scheme is similar to Sephiroth’s.

Then I found myself in a futuristic alien tank and I kinda stuck in here. Then I got out of the tank and found myself in a tropical riverbank, as evident from ass tons of tropical fauna and the iconic palm trees. There is an odd river in there that is amber in color and is semi-transparent.

As I walk by, I turn around and saw a female futuristic soldier pointing her gun at me. Just as she recognize my face, she panics and muttered ”Oh shit” many times before running away.

Unfortunately, I pull out a tranquilizer gun and shot her head, knocking her out instantly. She slowly roll to the river and I realize that the river is acidic (but not Hollywood enough). I dive in the river and pull her up. I quickly remove her helmet to discover that her head was scaled but she is alive. I leave her to the medics that appeared out of nowhere.

Then I woke up.


	60. Dream: And Another Zombie Dream

**And Another Zombie Dream**

* * *

Exactly what the title says but adds this thing called “Realism” and it is now terrifying.

I enter in some sort of a villa at the top of a hill. It is owned by a woman who had access to advance technology. I join with a group of kids that were invited to join. The kids were arranged as the room is fit for those that are rich kids. I look at each piece of fascinating technology and wonder if she has a time-traveling device.

Then I am in a boat that is floating off the coast of a beach where the water is so clear that I can see what appears to be an underwater ruin cluster shaped like a Mayan temple. It is also covered in algae.

As I stare in amazement, one of my companions (a female diver) told me to stay as she took a dive. However, I took an inflatable tube from the boat’s compartment and I set it on the water before I lay on it.

Just as the diver surface next to me, I felt that I was being tugged and pulled and I turn as I saw a metallic platform with a building on the top and a rope from the platform is pulling us closer to a man standing on the platform. We enter the building and I wonder why I am pulled in.

As I turn around, I saw a highly aggressive zombie run across the waters and nearly bite me in the crotch. Panic ensues as we attempt to defend ourselves. Just before I could react, a zombie appeared out of nowhere and bit my hand. I gasp in horror as blood flows wildly from my wound and the zombies ignore me as I am infected though partially. I stumble weakly out and saw people die in the hands of the zombies. I choke on my tears because I get to die alone and without the presence of my family and friends.

Then I woke up.


	61. Dream: Fur Hunter

**Fur Hunter**

* * *

One of the many rules of Dream World, don’t overhunt furries. Seriously, don’t. That’s sick.

I am in some part of a city in a part of Dream World that consists of factories and other gritty stuff. Furries (as well as civilians from Saints Row IV) were present and all of them do what civilians will usually do. However, they tend to have strange… interest on me as some tend to follow me.

I became completely annoyed and I enter in a rectangular metallic container used by trucks so that the civilians cannot enter. Then I pull out an AK-47 out of mid-air and shot at any civilian that gets in my way. Interesting though, there is no blood spill even though they were killed by gun shots. I enjoy it so much that I am completely unaware that a clever policeman sneaks behind me and I got busted instantly.

Then the next scene sets in a different location as it is depicted as a cargo ship deck. I wore that Saints Row military outfit and I fly like Alex Mercer (or glide like him) to one of the docks. I noticed that something is off in here as some of the electrical poles were knocked down and one of those alien containers were open as if it was opened by brute force. Despite this, no new or old enemies were encountered.

Then I woke up.


	62. Dream: Dreams Flow

** Dreams Flow **

* * *

Particularly a Saints Row IV Dream.

I am in the simulation of Steelport, where I control a female version of The Boss/President of United States with long purple hair and use her to do my thing. To simply point out, destroy everything. Not even the Police, Zin/Zinyak’s troops/whatever, and Wardens can stop me.

Then I woke up.


	63. Dream: The Symbol

**The Symbol**

* * *

A symbol frequently appears throughout my dream.

Most of the dream is forgotten due to some sort of total unawareness. But one thing that I can remember is some sort of a symbol that is a cube that has the top center and left middle white and the rest black.

Then I woke up.


	64. Dream: Bleeding Eye(lid)

**Bleeding Eye(lid)**

* * *

Particularly in the lower eyelid and done it to one of my enemies.

Said enemy is a child/teenager.

I engage with a minor fight with a minor as he is a few years younger than me. I became so pissed that I took a pin out of nowhere and stab it at his lower eyelid. The experience is painless but a lot of blood slowly came out. I felt panic but I simply ignore it and I just watch at his misery.

Then I woke up.


	65. Dream: Mourns For An Old Woman

**Mourns For An Old Woman**

* * *

Don’t worry, she will return, alive and well (at least in Dream World).

I wander a bit in an area where I encountered a family and surrounding neighbors mourn because the family’s grandmother is dead. Fast forward for a few seconds, I returned to the same area and the grandma is resting in one of her outdoor bench so she didn’t really got killed for real.

What the coaches look like:

Then I took a chance to check my Just Dance Now app to see the coaches of the Classic routine of _Scream & Shout_ (renamed as _Feelin’ Myself_ ) and the coach of Satisfaction. I got very excited of it.

Then I woke up.


	66. Dream: Lucid Amethyst

** Lucid Amethyst **

* * *

It was said before that Gem-Human fusion is impossible before in the show Steven universe. Then can they explain this fusion: a Human Lucid Dreamer and Amethyst fusion?

Amethyst and I ascend to the upper floors of an abandoned/evacuated mall to rescue one of my cousins, who somehow got left behind and kidnapped by an evil manipulative (literally) bitch. As we both enter in one of the stores, I saw my cousin standing behind the counter. She shook her head as if to say no but we insisted to rescue her.

Suddenly, another girl appeared and she is the aforementioned manipulative bitch. Immediately, she summoned several robots and ordered them to attack us. We engage to battle as Amethyst uses her whip and Gem powers while I use my confusing attack patterns.

Our enemies were proven to be harder nuts to crack and Amethyst and I have no choice but to fuse. As we jump to each other, a light surround us before the Fusion Gem/Entity is in our place.

I decided to call this Bolivianite because a [Bolivianite](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ametrine) is a mixture of amethyst and [citrine](http://www.gemselect.com/gem-info/citrine/citrine-info.php), a birthstone in November after Yellow Topaz, fitting as I was born on that month. My skin is toned to a more realistic skin tone (Asian white) but my eyes were in a darker shade of dark indigo that is closer to black. My physical structure is more masculine and nothing to resemble Amethyst and/or me as it has an appearance of a male body builder. I wore a dark indigo scarf to cover my mouth and a dark purple helmet with a metal “beak” attached to it. I also wore a black and amethyst purple jumpsuit, gauntlets which reached to my arm pits and shaped inspired by faceted gems (making it huge), and black combat boots.

Surprisingly, this fusion is completely human-like and stable, possible we were inspired by teamwork. Additionally, this fusion (even if not in the canon) is so human-like that it will beat the rest of the human-like fusions as there is no unusual features aside from height, possibly taller than me by a few feet.

We pull out an attack on two robots through the use of the gauntlets and confusion fu. We successfully dispatch one and we de-fuse ourselves in our own will as Amethyst targets a tall robot while I target a fast robot.

The robots have a pure alien-like design and they would be deemed as logically impossible unless made by futuristic technology. The tall one is a reference to that tall robot from Half-Life 2. The fast one is an odd and completely alien one. The head is located on its “chest” and its arms and legs were mobile tire thingy, powered by the main body and locate below it. It is gold and white and the face is very familiar.

Amethyst uses her whip to knock down the tall robot by striking its stick legs while I use super speed to follow and cling on the fast robot since its speed is faster than an athlete. It tries to shake me off as I cling on it and grabs it head by the chin. It began to panic before I use my super strength to decapitate it via forcefully pull the chin upward that the head is sent flying away. I jump away from it before it crashes to the floor.

Then Amethyst and I went to the girl calmly while equipping our own styles of glaring at people. I am so pissed off that I wanted to throw stuff at her. In full remorse, the girl fell to our knees and begs for forgiveness while crying. I decided to accept it, anyway.

Then I woke up.


	67. Dream: Even Saves Hoes

** Even Saves Hoes **

* * *

Although I don’t have sympathy for some random generic sometimes, my own self is still concerned and willing to help those in need, even if I am in Lucid/Non-Lucid or said person in need is a prostitute.

I have a vision where a city in mist (a modern city and not those fairy cities) got a massive flashflood of steaming hot water and many people were killed, including a stripper with fake cat ears and fake pink cat tail.

Then suddenly, I appeared approximately in the city with one of my grandmothers. I began to feel frightened and I told my grandma that we should leave now. We quickly move to a van with the driver in it and told him that we need to leave the city. Before we could leave, a girl with a bob hair joined with us.

As we move to a road that leads to the countryside, I saw the same stripper from the vision as the hot water burst through the manholes. She screamed in pain as hot water touched her bare skin, scalding her body. I told the driver to stop but he refuses to do it.

I finally had enough, I jump out of the van and run straight to the poor girl. I grab her hand and run back to the van before the water would increase depth. Everyone went silent due to the sudden act of heroism and continue straight for escape.

We reach to a Filipino rural area that is in a safe distance that the water couldn’t reach. The bob-haired girl jumps off from the van and ran straight to one of the houses, possibly her home. My grandma also drops off and told me something that I forgot though she wanted me to continue on. The van continue to drive towards an unknown destination (possibly the hospital) as I hug the semi-conscious stripper carefully due to her burns.

Then I woke up.


	68. Dream: [EXPLICIT CONTENT] #1

**[EXPLICIT CONTENT] #1**

* * *

I was in some sort of a school and there were several students present. I am also naked, which is embarrassing. One of the most painful thing that I experience is when I noticed that my stick has a silver splinter lodge on the dragon. It is so painful that I attempted to remove it, which is even more painful.

Then I woke up.


	69. Dream: Da Magicks!

**Da Magicks!**

* * *

Wake up after that inappropriate dream before I dream back so this is intentional.

Also some of my cousins were present and have superpowers so chances of expecting them to get seriously hurt are low.

My cousins and I were traveling with a group of medieval soldiers that were capable of magic. As we travel, the soldiers ordered us to lie in the ground and pretend to be dead. I did but also face in the position that I can see who is coming.

I can see who it is and it revealed to be a trio of Druids from Fire Emblem though the second one, presuming that he is the leader, has a different colour scheme, more dry green and yellow than black and red/blue/green. The leader interrogates the soldiers and then attacks when the answers were deemed nonsense. Any projectiles dealt to him are blocked by a magical barrier that protects him and his companions.

As the battle rages on, the leader Druid saw me looking and speaks out that he thought that I am a girl before fighting off with a smirk. I know that my cover was blown so I quit playing dead and pose as if I am lying in a luxurious couch. When he got interested on me, I quickly got up and run pass him before I shouted “Teleport!” and release a purple magical orb.

As if it happened, purple and blue colors flash brightly before I landed on a presumed safe house. My cousins were also here so I sigh in relief. As we attempt to kill boredom, I got fascinated on how I use the Teleport spell and decided to experiment my lucidity.

First, I decided to cast “Blast”, a spell that will cause an explosion. I shouted “Blast!” and an orange magical orb shot out from my hand before it disappear after a few seconds. I tried it again and this time, I clap my hands with force. The orb explodes like it is a bomb though it doesn’t damage property (like as if I am in a video game).

I got completely mind blown and amazed before I decided to try it again. I shouted “Blast!” and the magical orb shot out. By the time it stops in place, I clap my hands and an orange explosion happened. I got excited that I decided to try other forms of magic.

I went to the bathroom where legless men were in the bathtubs, taking a bath. I try to use hydrokinesis or something but I use telekinesis instead, directly in one of the men. I got surprised and accidentally drop him on the floor. I help him get back to the tub though I notice how heavy this dude is.

Then I am teleported (by my Dream World) to a city where I assaulted a black guy in white suit (Not sexually, that’s gross). He is very beat down as blood is all over his face. He said that he is going to sue me to the police. Just as he board in his car, I use telekinesis on the vehicle and run around with super speed while carrying it and listen to his screams like a loop.

Then I landed on a meat shop in the city where a furry runs the shop. He told me that the shop will be open when his wife comes here. I got frustrated because it is complete bullshit as shops were supposed to be open independently. I also completely ignore the fact that I am levitating a car with a person inside.

I decided to get mischievous and waited for the furry’s wife to come. As she went here, I immediately toss the car to the furry, causing an explosion that killed the man and the furry/ The instant-widow saw this and cried as I took her husband from her reach forever.

Then I woke up.


	70. Dream: Fear The Canine

**Fear The Canine**

* * *

And loss two teeth. One of the saddest (and scariest) dreams in my life time.

Somehow, the dream started in a shamanic way. It sets place in a mountain range at night with the moon visible and a tribal campfire placed. Despite this, no one is present.

Then I got transported to the venue area in my hometown (doubles as our business place) and discovered that specific teeth were damaged with me remark that I just waste some of my teeth for life. Then I meet up with a cute puppy, in which I pet on it. Then it bit my finger, causing me to gasp in fear as I thought that I might have rabies.

Then I woke up.


	71. Dream: ,

**,**

* * *

Contains the shortest title due to the fact that said title also acts as a symbol in this dream.

The dream takes me to a room full of computers. I took the role of an engineer that is trying to open the computers via a code encrypted in our hand. A fellow engineer and I were doing the job when the title symbol (comma) flashes in my vision a lot before Zinyak’s voice was heard.

Zinyak taunted me and my “partner-in-crime” started to vomit though no bark is present. He continues to do it before he smirk at me, gave one more ‘imaginary’ bars and fell to the ground. It is revealed that he vomited his ‘life energy’, killing him.

I gasp and several crew members rush in, probably they heard Zinyak taunts too. They try to revive the other engineer to no avail and I try to find ways to open other computers as the code for it is in the other dude’s hand.

Then I woke up.


	72. Dream: Happy Husky

**Happy Husky**

* * *

The Husky will one day became a feared entity.

The dream is more of a fragment. It shows the living room of someone else’s house. It is fairly normal until a husky dog pop out of nowhere while staring at me, making the dog equivalent of a smile.

Then I woke up.


	73. Dream: Garnet Universe

**Garnet Universe**

* * *

WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!

I am in the outer space with Garnet. The Fusion Gem is in a bubble that is enough to fit many people and I am in a planetoid that resembles the moon. I run to the bubble carefully before I made a jump that causes me to break free from the planetoid’s gravitational grip. As I am floating towards Garnet, I almost missed the bubble when I have my arms taken by Garnet. She pulls me inside and we both calmly sit down as the bubble floats to an unknown destination.

Then I woke up.


	74. Dream: Back To Dream World

**Back To Dream World**

* * *

Woke up after the previous dream before sleeping back, making me Lucid. Also visits the concepts of revenge and companionship.

The dream started in the pool scene with several of my classmates on the poll while the setting is completely foreign I just simply walk around the pool and my classmates didn’t notice that I wore a highly inappropriate outfit for swimming. The water level is also a bit low so I watch them making splashes like children.

During that time, I witness one of my classmates being scolded by one of the teachers and mentioned of expelling her. Normally, I would be sad but since I am super apathetic to a person who is a bitch or dick towards me, I generally don’t give a fuck.

Then the next scene features in my church. Instead of having the same atmosphere from before, the atmosphere here is friendlier and the lights were on. Several people were present and were having a good time as a Stormtrooper randomly dances in pure happiness. The time is at night and I became aware though not having enough raw power to make a Supernova. I just wanted to switch it to morning so I went outside and close my eyes while visualizing that it will be morning.

Then I woke up.


	75. Dream: Magic School 2.0

**Magic School 2.0**

* * *

Official 300th dream and this is not Sparta.

I was in a school that has several thick Minecraftian jungle trees and a giant screen that is attached on those trees. The screen showcases a video played as several students were present, watching the video. I fly around as I notice that the ground is crowded.

Then I woke up.


	76. Dream: Biochemical Weapon

**Biochemical Weapon**

* * *

Science is not bad. It is a pure neutral entity that is used be either human greed or love.

I am in an airport that brings memories to that controversial mission, _No Russian_. I took the role of a military unit as I wore some sort of a special soldier’s outfit. There are three metallic barrels full of chemicals were placed near to the glass fences and no one notice it completely. Equipped with a very mischievous mind, I push one of them as it fell to the waiting area below.

Then an explosion had happened though it is more “Less Noise, Vibration, and Smoke, More Lethal”. I jump down once it is cleared and landed safely in the ground to see all of the people dead, which is expected from a bomb like that. However, majority of the bodies have some terrifying damages. Several have burns and few even have burns that cover their bodies. Blood is not present on the floor but some of the bodies were caked with blood. I look at one of the bodies and saw that his lips were all gone as if something bites them off.

As I look around for everything, several soldiers wearing a similar outfit appeared out of nowhere as if we are conducting an investigation about the incident. While that happened, I got interested on the weapon I was holding and decided to check on it. It is bulky and futuristic with two muzzles, one for a bullet and the other (which is located below the first) has an arrowhead in metal sticking out. In overall design, it resembles a combination of an uzi and a shotgun.

As I stare at my weapon with affection, I decided to look for a challenger and Dream World accepted that challenge. Standing among the bodies is a black crystalline creature that takes in a shape that vaguely resembles humanoid except its right arm is shaped like a giant shard. It must be one of the bodies that get mutated heavily and acts like a zombie.

If it is a human forever stuck like that, I decided to end its misery. I pointed the weapon at it and wonder how it works. Then an orange beam came out from the arrow and dissolves the creature to pure nothingness. I got really fascinated of it.

Then I woke up.


	77. Dream: Blood Realm

**Blood Realm**

* * *

Showcases a black and red surrealistic area where many of the red colours were like as if it is made of blood.

I am in a dark dimension dubbed as the Blood Realm, where “invisible” black structures in a complete red liquid that looks like blood splattered around to help define shapes (sort of). Despite being part of the Nightmare Realm where scary and disturbing shit came true), I am here for some important business, possibly related to money.

Then I woke up.


	78. Dream: Eats Children

**Eats Children**

* * *

Teams up with an under covered AA soldier to rescue two kids from a tribal village that eats stray children.

I am in school and there is a mass demo that happened in the gym and I got really hooked in it that I want to watch them performs It shows the Junior High students practice their dance moves for their mass demo while the song “Better When I’m Dancin’ “ is played. After a couple of minutes observing them, I decided to look for other things.

Then the next scene features a Type M-II AA with a blonde hair and blue tuxedo landed on a mangrove forest. Using his strength and flexibility, Hogo-sha climbs and swings from tree to tree as if he is being stealthy. He even manage to cling to a tree despite his fingers were slightly bigger than the branches.

Then he landed on an area that is obviously not taken from a coastal area. It is a small clearing with a fence that separates this area to a grassland and a hut in the center of the clearing. Somehow, there are two tribal warriors, presuming guarding the hut. Then Hogo used a magic technique that creates meat clones that look and acts like him. Then they all engage into a fight with the tribal warriors, who summoned reinforcements. Despite all the fight and amazing fighting skills that the warriors have, only Hogo lives as his meat puppets were also dead.

Then I enter in the game as I team up with Hogo and two street children while the setting is in a village somewhere in the Philippines while it is night time. It is revealed that these people randomly kidnap street and lost children so that they will eat them in a ceremonial way. The AAs and Human Rights groups were disgusted on it and the AAs sent Hogo on a solo mission to save some of the kids.

As we escape, we made sure that no noise should be made and we should be really quick and nimble. As we are near to the gate, there are several German Shepherds outside, growling at us due to the fact that we are intruders. Before they could bark, I saw a skinny brown dog trotting to us, whimpering. The whimpers of the dog cause the Shepherds to remain silent and docile. Immediately, I scope up the puppy and all of us run straight to a van located not far from the gate.

Hogo took the driver’s seat while I took the front seat. AAs don’t usually drives vehicles (unless pilots) and they only futuristic vehicles like airships and aircrafts. One theory is that Hogo is prepared or trained for it. The dog and the street kids took the rest of the seats in the van.

I panic a bit as I am looking for a memory card before I found it lying in front of me. I insert it to the music player and pressed the play button. Instead of music, a cloudy ice projectile shot out of the headlights, which amazed me. Hogo told me to watch out for any hostiles in the way as he drives us out of here. As we went to escape from the village, not a single hostile vehicle is present, making me sigh in relief.

Then I woke up.


	79. Dream: The Dentist

**The Dentist**

* * *

My cousin and I visit to a dentist while I meet someone else.

As it says from the top, my cousins and I went to a dentist aside from our orthodontists for unspecified reasons. As I wait in the waiting room, I saw that one of the ‘patients’ is actually one of my classmates.

I asked him in disgust on why he is here. He said that he wanted to have pedicure on his nails. Then my cousin comes out with a smile as his braces were gone and his teeth were unnaturally white. He said that he wanted to whiten his teeth and I mentioned to him where are his braces. Then he made an “Oh yeah” expression and we both go back to tell the dentist to put back his braces.

Then I woke up.


	80. Dream: Red, Blue & White

**Red, Blue & White**

* * *

Red is for Fire, blue is for Ice, and white is for Telekinesis.

I board up on a van with some of my mom’s friend/co-worker’s kids and their mother. While I am very bored, I decided to snap my fingers and flames shot out and stayed there harmlessly in my hand. I got surprised and snap my fingers again and this time, the flames in my hand died. It amazed me so much that I press my palms and said that I am not dreaming even though it triggers my Lucid mode instantly.

I am so amazed that I wanted to test out some more magic. I began to think of making an ice crystal and did hand motions as a black and icy blue coloured ice crystal is formed. I hold on it and it is a little bit cold and discovered that it is the size of an apple. It is also a bit cold due to my gloves to nullify some of its freezing properties. I showed it to my younger companions and they stare in amazement.

Then the van slows down due to traffic and the setting is vaguely like Gensan City. As I look through the window, I saw a dog trapped in the post helplessly as a nearby festival banner is on fire, which is located in a gym or something. I wanted to help that poor thing so I went out of the vehicle and stood at the gate.

I wonder how to stop the fire. I could consider summon a rain but it might cause Dream World to be triggered (A.K.A. pissed off). Using my own mind, I slowly cause the fire to slowly cease to exist by fire manipulation, leaving the banner scorched but still the same despite it is made of plastic. Then I proceed to use telekinesis on the dog to help but as I made it go near to me, it nearly bit me. Disappointed, I push the dog farther from me before I eject it towards the area, which separated me and the dog via a gate. I sadly lamented on how I should have not save it though the dog survives.

Then I woke up.


	81. Dream: Noah’s Ark

**Noah’s Ark**

* * *

Featuring the titular ark, dodos, and Cleopatra, with her appearance causes me to go Lucid.

I am in a small boat in the style of Noah’s Ark but without a roof. The only passenger present is a female lion. Instead of heavy rain fall, we are worried of a huge ass flashflood.

Then the scene switches to a flock of dodo birds gathering around. Then the flood appears and instead of being dumbass birds, they actually flee to the direction to the ark. About halfway through, the dodo flock started to fly, something that is theoretically and logically impossible.

The flying sequence is very interesting. A green snake tangles on one of the dodo birds while a dodo bird is holding a red egg that is obviously not a dodo bird’s egg. There is a crack on the egg and before the mother would notice, she accidentally let it go. In a flash, the snake grabs it and sling it to the other dodo’s back before entangles itself around the mother dodo’s beak. When they reach the ark, they all landed safely on ground as they enter the ark in haste.

In a flash, the flood hits the area where the ark is. Said area is no other than the neighborhood where many of my cousins live. As the water level rises, I saw a lion in a house’s porch, roaring. I called it to come to the ark but it refuse to. I also saw another lioness, suggesting that it won’t leave its partner’s side, as the ark sails away, the fate of the two lions is now debatable. I could have guessed that the lions are too dumb to live.

In less than twenty seconds, the flood dries up and we landed approximately a few meters away from where we started. I became happy and walk out from the ark as the surviving animals walk out of the ark too. I entered in one of the surprisingly dry houses and the living room is familiar as there are antique articles and familiar chairs. Sitting neatly in one of the tables is Cleopatra, who wore a decent royal Egyptian outfit and golden high heels. She told me that dreaming is fun, in which I reply that it is. It is when I became Lucid. See. Her mere presence causes me to realize that I am dreaming.

Appearance of the pixilated Terrakion sprite

To fulfill my curiosity, I sit in a couch that is long enough to fit a few people. I sit there and imagine that Pasumairu is sitting next to me. I turn my head to see that a random person will sit next to me. After several trials and errors, I turn to my right and saw a pixilated Terrakion standing there. Unusual, its grey parts are more brown and it is as big as a chair, suggesting that it is a pup. I got mesmerized of it and pet the Terrakion while greeting it. It doesn’t mind or even respond from it.

Then I go out while I make sure that I won’t wake up accidentally. I wander here around while taking some fresh dream air, which is very cool (not literally cool). Then I went back inside to see that Cleopatra and the Terrakion were gone. Cleopatra must have left for something important and the Terrakion didn’t told me. However, I saw a trail of sickly brown… mud that leads to the CR, with the hallway taken from my home.

As I follow the trail (and not tasting it), I saw the CR has a lot of mud and the Terrakion is sitting in the toilet, looking disturbed while mud covered some of its rear. I figure out that he didn’t made it (*wink*) so I help him removing the mud by taking the shower head that can be extended and clean its rear while letting it lie on its back like a cute Pug.

Then I woke up.


	82. Dream: Artificial Zombie

**Artificial Zombie**

* * *

Dr. Zomboss strikes humanity again with a different design.

The setting is in the rooftop from Plants VS. Zombies. Dr. Zomboss attacks the house with a giant zombie that is bigger than a Gargantaur. Its skin is heavily similar to Frankenstein’s monster because of visible stitches. Despite this, several plants lend their lives to defend me, including Sunflower.

Then I woke up.


	83. Dream: The Trip

**The Trip**

* * *

I love to join a school trip but it seems questionable.

I am in my school though it seems a bit off in here. Our section’s advisor as well as some of the students was present. He asked us who is the strongest, most faithful, and neutral among us to join the trip. I began to check the backyard when I saw a dead yellow snake that is a few meters long. Part of its remains was submerged in a pipe and dirty water. After that, I went to the lobby to see two giant swirling patterns in my vision. I began to realize that I am dreaming when this happened.

I woke up.


	84. Dream: Buy September

**Buy September**

* * *

Showcases four AA Just Dance coaches all in their finest outrageous outfits.

The vision showcases the Just Dance Now menu but it is now more advance and has more songs. Four AA dancers, one male and the rest females, all have unique outfits and appear in their own songs.

Three AAs appear in the song September though they could be the alternate version. The male and the first female AA dancers were actually Max Hanata and Jemmy Rubystone respectively. The former is due to his appearance and the latter is for her voice.

Max’s appearance is based on the Enforcer’s attire. He wore a robotic suit that is mainly silver and gold and it is bulky enough to make him look bigger. The golden parts protects his shoulders, chest, arms, crotch, legs, knees, and the top of his feet while the silver parts cover the rest of his body. He also dons a silver and gold helmet with a black visor that emits red lights to form eyes. Based on his lower facial features, his skin is silver in a lighter shade as he is an android. He plays as the lead as the two females AAs were his backup dancers.

Jemmy Rubystone wore a pink and silver armour with ochre gold skirt and pink and silver heeled boots. She also dons a pink and ochre hold helmet. The second backup dancer dons a silver and cobalt blue armour with some sexiness appeal and a helmet with the same colours. She also has four so-called wings as each “wing” is actually along silver tendril with cobalt blue designs. All of the dancers have no gloves but have a golden outline. The trio was dancing in a futuristic platform while it sets in a spinning tunnel full of neon lights enough to cause seizures.

Then I went to the search button and it shows all of the songs present. I saw two new songs, September that features the same dancers and _Buy Me_ by Lily Allen, which features a girl with Lily’s hair from _It’s Not Me, It’s You_ album cover. The later is actually an odd clean version of _Fuck You_ as it doesn’t make any sense. I also discover that the outfits of the coaches can be change but I prefer to keep it in that way.

I look at the girl (who is an AA) and discovers that her outfit bears a striking resemblance to a Just Dance coach. She has a messy black hair that is braided and held in place by a pink ribbon, a white tunic with black lines, light blue frills on the neck hole, and a shiny aquamarine part on the tunic, and a pair of white knee-length boots that partially covers her burnt orange leggings. She has a salmon glove and dances on a simple background that consists of several drawn buildings and cars while containing colourful shapes on the road and sky. It resembles Just Dance Cheap Thrill’s Classic background.

Then I woke up.


	85. Dream: Malicious Architecture

**Malicious Architecture**

* * *

Never judge an abandoned castle easy for looting.

The dream is in an ancient castle that is boring at first but amazingly beautiful and detailed in the inside. It may be easy but it is revealed that the castle is “alive” as it randomly reshapes its interior in a way that is completely alien-like and defies the laws of psychics as some have water in it. Due to this, I have to use parkour to navigate the castle or get crushed to death.

Then I woke up.


	86. Dream: Hacked Simulation

**Hacked Simulation**

* * *

Dream World allows simulated worlds and realms to be part of it. It is somewhat theoretically impossible.

The setting is in a city in the style of Steelport though only more “proper” in terms of cleanliness in the streets, styles and designs of architectures, and how easily in can cause mass destruction. I encounter with the Boss (mall version and he has a fit/well-built body and purple combed hair) and we discuss on installing a virus in one of the buildings. However, I notice that he has…um… braces on his teeth (to my surprise). When I realized that, we resume with our operation without questioning it though my mind has been shattered to bits already.

Then I woke up.


	87. Dream: Mental Influence

**Mental Influence**

* * *

Remember, remember, I have mental powers and it can be learned by other dreamers or characters.

I found myself in the virtual Steelport where I began to raid on a Planet Zin store not of money, but of all the people inside. I float down on the entrance and pulled out a pistol out of nowhere. The very first batch of victims was the Saints Flow mascots, who made suggestive moves in the entrance. Their bodies drop like flies as pools of red blood formed. I kick open the entrance and shot every single person in the head. I exit the store full of dead people and without causing the police and Zin to kill me.

Then a vision-scene happens where several robbers attacked a bank and the only guard present is seen standing there with his eyes almost went to the back of his skull as if he is possessed. Either for being concerned or for anti-boredom reasons, my spirit form went to him and said “Remember, remember.”

As in cue, he stopped being like he is possessed and went back to normal. I follow by with him as I saw him shooting the robbers dead like a pro while I wait for my physical dream body to be made. I also do hand gestures as if I am shooting a gun at random.

After all of the robbers were dead, my dream body is materialized with a pistol in hand, which is technically the same pistol from the previous event. The two of us kicks open a door to see a woman gently rubbing her belly. I halt the guard to shoot because the woman is pregnant and we help her rush to a hospital.

Then I woke up.


	88. Dream: A Kind of Zombie Dream

**A Kind of Zombie Dream**

* * *

It’s disturbing to say at least.

Before the event will start, I have a vision of… food. I had no idea why that happened but it is pretty amusing. The foodstuff common in there are ice cream.

Then the scene changes into a city block that is similar to what NYC looks like in _[PROTOTYPE 2]_. Refugees were everywhere and some were trying to chill out. I got bored of it so I use my dream powers to create a spiky red ball full of Blacklight virus before I toss it into a bunch of civilians.

The effects are pretty much on what will happen if a person comes in contact with a virus that will cause people to turn into zombies. The civilians scream as the Infected began to chase the living. I jump straight to the bodily mess and slay some zombies. One time I used Super Speed, some people were killed as their heads hit the cement too hard. I could only think that they were as weak as a wet noodle.

Then the next scene takes place in my home where I stay at the top of the cabinet that showcases most of our house’s finest dining ware. It is all because I was being chased by two zombie dogs and they were trying to infect me. Then Dream World took me to somewhere safe with an infected puppy though it appears more normal than infected. I grab the puppy, float above five feet from the ground, and drop it, effectively destroying its spinal cord. Then I pick it up so that I can dispose the puppy somewhere safe.

Then I woke up.


	89. Dream: Another Kind of Zombie Dream

**Another Kind of Zombie Dream**

* * *

[The possible sequel of the previous dream.](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/211329)

I am running around in an undead-infested San Andreas-like neighborhood, shooting some zombies in the head because it is the typical weakspot. Sometimes, a zombie wasn’t killed but instead returns back to their human form so I am basically saving some lucky people. I save three people (one not infected and two infected-but-cured) and then a car with no driver inside rolls into the scene.

All four of us board in the vehicle and we drive away from the neighborhood. Sometime later, we end up on a coastal area with the buildings more placed farther from the beach and the “Technically Legal” strip club from Saints Row IV is present. One of the missions that I was given is to consume up to 20 zombies through the use of the Blacklight virus (ironically, I am not infected). It may be disgusting but my body only absorbs the cells of the whole zombie with the additional information is that I won’t literally eat zombies.

As in cue, several zombies appeared out of thin air outside of the alternate entrance to the strip club. The sight and appearance of me causes all of the zombies to run away although more on walking away from me. A female civilian also appeared out of nowhere and panics, Then a car appeared out of nowhere and hits the woman dead. Despite this, the zombies focused on saving their own skin.

I manage to catch up with them and it ain’t pretty. I assimilate about 14 zombies and all of their organic compounds went to my body, [PROTOTYPE] style. Just before I could continue with the others, something happened.

I woke up.


	90. Dream: Just Dancing Girls

**Just Dancing Girls**

* * *

Features the Powerpuff Girls in their 2016 Re-boot version!

I am browsing in the Just Dance wikia once again. However, I got interested as I notice that it is highly updated and features new songs, with some belong to the “Lacking” category. In the “recent activity” tab, it shows two odd songs: “How They Dream” and “The Philippines”, all whose authors were unknown. There are also several brand new Fan-Made coaches. One is a duo of men in shorts of two colours and another is a girl in futuristic outfit. More “squares” of them appeared and they show unique dancers: a J-pop girl in red rubber-y outfit, two schools kids in multi-colourful outfits, a woman with Lady Gaga-esque hair, and the Powerpuff Girls, who appeared for an unknown song it is primarily a trio.

Then the scene switches to a snowy forest that has a river on it, which is partially frozen. The Powerpuff Girls were having a race against each other. They first started out in hot air balloons flying above the river before all the sudden, Blossom and Bubbles dives to the water to commence a swimming race despite that the temperature is very cold. Buttercups also wanted to do it but instead she grabs on a green flying giant octopus-like creature that has a cute face and makes gurgling sounds. When Buttercups saw the finishing line in the river, she releases her grip and swims mad to victory.

Then I woke up.


	91. Dream: Motifs of a Diamond

**Motifs of a Diamond**

* * *

The influence of the Great Diamond Authority is great, greater than Donald Trump making America great again.

I travel to some underground cave complex to meet up with some of the Fair Folk. There were diamond shapes painted on their chest and they mentioned servant hood to “their Diamond” despite the fact that they are not Gems. The diamonds are all white.

Then I woke up.


	92. Dream: Mirror Layers

**Mirror Layers**

* * *

The last dream of the new month and it should go out with ponies.

The intro’s Worth It. Really.

It started in an office area in a building and the song “Worth It” is played in the background. During that time, I dance to the song as if there is no one in sight, which is funny as no one was in my sight.

Then the scene switches to a cutscene where it shows a staircase made of crystals in the void. On both ends of the staircase were the mirrors from The Equestria Girls movie that leads to the human world though this wouldn’t be the case. Twilight Sparkle is seen ascending the stairs while Rarity descends to the bottom. Twilight notices her but Rarity ignores Twilight. Subconsciousness could only assume that they switch place though what place is something Subconsciousness also didn’t know.

The following up next is Princess Cadance and Queen Chrysalis. Cadance glares at Chrysalis while the Changeling Queen only smirks in return. As the camera focuses more on Cadance, I can see Shining Armour but couldn’t see his “rival”.

Then it focuses on Twilight and it reveals a whole new dimension. It is more like the Crystal Empire but fewer buildings and more nature as well as natural “crystal springs”. It is like Twilight went in time when before King Sombra destroys the morality of the Crystal Ponies. The Pre-Sombra Crystal Empire is shielded by a mountain as the empire was placed on the center.

Then I woke up.


	93. Dream: Lucy in the Skies with Diamonds

**Lucy in the Skies with Diamonds**

* * *

Ah, February. Month of love but not for me (and a few other people).

I am riding in an airship that leads straight to a city in the sky. I am accompanied by several people, including Lucy a bubbly pink Gem AA with pink fluffy hair and outfit. As we wander around, a citizen of the city greeted to me and I respond it kindly, complete with a Japanese bow and a lady’s greeting pose. While we wander about, I enter to a house with Lucy.

I woke up accidentally.


	94. Dream: The Dance Gates

**The Dance Gates**

* * *

Top solution for stress: dance away like nobody will care.

The dream is a sequel to the previous dream, with Lucy being present. However, we both exit the house and notice that everything started to morph into something. I convince myself that I am not dreaming but it failed, turning the scenery to my own home.

While Lucy is interested of something and went off, I went to the outside to see my family car with my eldest brother driving it. The car is about as small as a cabinet. While it went off, the back tires burst into multiple pieces, causing my brother to stop. I pick one up and sadly remark that it is so worth it.

Then I found myself in a public area with lots of people dancing as if it is a flashmob. I join in and dance with a specific group. Then we pose according to the music as the “booty-shooters”, kids stick their assets and twerk vigorously, did their part.

Then I woke up.


	95. Dream: Coconut Harvest

**Coconut Harvest**

* * *

A dream about the lifestyle of many Filipinos, specifically the farmers.

I am in some parts of my neighborhood, where everything seems to be normal. The only abnormality present is a coconut tree placed in the center of a dirt road with fruits present. For logical reasons, no one walks under the tree.

My mom and I witness one of my uncles climbing in the tree, with a machete/bolo in hand. What maybe daring to non-Filipinos is actually how we harvest coconuts. My mom and I began to think on gathering some fallen coconuts as a share for we are going to make coconut juice.

Then I woke up.


	96. Dream: A Deadly Strike

**A Deadly Strike**

* * *

Initiate hardcore battles right now.

I am in my own school but there are several people in white jumpsuits standing instead of students and school personnel. I also found out that I also wore a similar outfit. As I notice that several guards (all wore the same jumpsuits) began to investigate us, I waited for some sort of a signal/cue for an ambush. As Lightning Farron (from FFXIII) appeared with the same jumpsuit, we all sprint into action and I took out a weapon that could be owned by someone else: a slender light blue and white futuristic metallic baton.

A ninja in white appeared and I recognize him as the target. I attempt to hit him with the baton but he dodges the attack. I chase him and he tried to hit me with his weapons though I block it wand I float straight in the air. As I slowly descend and think of a way to kill him, I notice that a woman with blonde short messy hair is fighting with another woman. I took her hostage and went to the ninja, who was shock of what I have done.

Before he could respond properly, I stab him in the abdomen with a blade from the baton. The ninja gasp before he collapse to the ground from pain. I got bored and killed the hostage by piercing her back that the blade burst from her abdomen before I fly away, leaving behind a dying ninja and his dead female ally.

Then I found myself in a different area where I have to fight a cosmic sorceress who uses dark matter. As she fires off large balls of explosive matter, I figure out to kill her by running to her as she fires her explosive ball. Since I use the powers of Lucid Dreaming (in a Chaotic way), I remain unscathed while she burst into four pieces of her body. I took her boots, skirt, and chest plate but not her helmet as smokes rises from it after she died.

Then I woke up.


	97. Dream: Cup of Dreamer’s Wrath

**Cup of Dreamer’s Wrath**

* * *

Every dreamer has a limit when it comes to how patient we are before we burst to anger.

The dream started in a modern/futuristic mix apartment where I notice that there is a rectangular strip of pure cyan glass-like energy that ends when it touches the wall surrounding the building. My mom and I stood in the entrance and told her that I create it via placing Minecraftian blocks of the same energy as its purpose is to propel and/or nullify any magic except Dreamer’s for logical reasons.

As I float and began to place these blocks, I got interested in one of the rooms and decided to possess in the body of a little girl present inside. The room is shown to be very simple for the design of the building exterior as it shows a couch, dining table, refrigerator, simple lights, bed, and whatnots.

The little girl’s life is about her mother getting sick of her father, who is a fat alcoholic bastard. She is only close to her mother and constantly watches TV alone. In her view, I notice something that she is watching Cartoon Network, where it shows multiple characters from old and new. So far, I could recognize Ruby, Ben Omniverse, Uncle Grandpa, Bloo, Bull Sharkowski, Billy and Ed and there were ass tons of characters that went too fast for me to recognize.

Just as the girl watches, her mother announced that her father is coming. The little girl just simply scoff and waited for her father. Then the door opened up and her father appeared. The mother will pretty much argue with him as I could foretell it.

Then the scene shifted to a prom-like setting where there are plenty of fictional characters from all types of media as if it is a mega-crossover prom. There is an orange-haired scientist who causes mayhem by contaminate juices with green slime. I got super pissed and decided to take matters at my own hands by creating an ambush.

As I saw him pouring the slime to a dispenser of vodka/ice, I threw a glob that imprisons him before I summon some fairies while saying “Go, my pretties!” Then I stomp on the glob and ask them to do the same. However, they are pretty much more of a pacifist so I release the scientist, bruise in face, and send him to the guards.

Then I woke up.


	98. Dream: Alien Geometries

**Alien Geometries**

* * *

Being a Chaotic Dreamer while occupying/making your own Dream World/Universe will make it chaotic. It is influenced by the Dreamer who owns the Dream World/Universe.

The dream is in a dark cityscape where I stop on the top of one of its skyscrapers. I fly around to practice my flight ability and seems good. While I am flying about, I notice that part of the city ends in a cliff that has intense fog. When I fly over it, my flight abilities were cancelled and I nearly fell to the sea when I grab on something metallic. It appears to be a part of a large UFO or something completely alien.

Then I woke up.


	99. Dream: Apathetic Family

**Apathetic Family**

* * *

Little Kelly appears solo and she must have a sad time in this dream.

The dream is like the videos of Little Club Adventures. It shows a different castle and Little Kelly is depressed as her stepmother and biological father mistreated her. Ramona apparently strip off most of the roof of her room and King Tom is too grumpy from something to the point that he became apathetic. Little Kelly is thinking of running away from the castle forever.

Then I woke up.


	100. Dream: No Place Like Home

**No Place Like Home**

* * *

Just as Dorothy once said after returning from Oz (well, it’s her dream anyway) “There is no place like home!”

I am stuck in another dimension again and this time I went solo. In this dimension, I became depressed and wished that I can go home.

Then I woke up.


	101. Dream: Super Bowl: Fluttershy

**Super Bowl: Fluttershy**

* * *

There were multiple Fluttershies from other dimensions and worlds. Also features Flutterbitch and a Fluttershy Cyclops.

I am in a hotel room with Lyca and a few of the ‘reasonable’ classmates present. The whole situation is molded to look like a typical day in a dorm room. At one time, I have to find the cover of a VIFP (Very important Flash Drive) and another time has me looking out in the window.

Then I am in the tennis court or sort of any court (but not the courts from lawyer terms). There are plenty of people and the opposing team that I will face will be a team of Fluttershies. It also features a nice but creepy Cyclops Fluttershy and a Flutterbitch.

Then I woke up.


	102. Dream: Dissonance

**Dissonance**

* * *

It seems to be a trend for me to get stuck in a disturbing dimension.

I am in a dimension where everything seems to be completely normal. It is until I enter to a door that leads to a basement, where everything is dark and red. I got scared in here and I can feel the presence of something dangerous. The basement only has one hallway and I follow it. When I reach to the other side, I landed back to the start and quickly ascend back upstairs.

Once again, my teeth and braces were messed up again when I look at my mouth. Several brackets were missing and it is revealed that I swallowed them.

I also witness Sapphire and Ruby fuse to become Garnet.

Then I woke up.


	103. Dream: Mystery Gems

**Mystery Gems**

* * *

I have a feeling that there will be more than just a few Gem AAs present.

I am at my own home and I was thinking of going to school so I pack my bag and lunch before I went out, all without disturbing my mom, who is sleeping. When I went outside, it is still night but then I wanted to be early and waited for a UFO to pick me up.

When I reach to the school, it is already morning yet no one is present. I also imagine two oddly coloured faceted gems that are red and blue. I could assume that it may be a fusion or Garnet AA.

Then I woke up.


	104. Dream: The Dangerous Game

**The Dangerous Game**

* * *

A water slide that is a gateway to either:

a.) Space

b.) Coastal shore with tons of sharp corals to kill anyone unfortunate enough to crash into one as revenge to mankind.

I am in some sort of a futuristic mall and one of the main attractions is its slide. I hop on it while I randomly pop some balloons while in space. I went back up via some violated and weird laws of psychics and do it again. However, instead of space with balloons, I was greeted with a lovely scenery of a tropical coast with crystal clear waters, pal trees, and ridiculously sharp corals that is only a few feet from the surface water. It also serves as a “Fuck you” symbol to mankind.

Something tells that this is an alternate dimension/planet as I saw two white skinned muscled up warriors fighting against each other in the spiky waters. I shapeshift into a Pacific regal blue tang (Paracanthurus hepatus A.K.A The fish Dory is classified as) and swim around while I watch the towering humans (in a fish’s view) killing each other. Blood spilled so much that the water surrounding them is like red wine. It is unknown if they ever felt pain while fighting as the salty water adds insult to their injuries (pun intended).

After they have all died, I shapeshift back to my default form and proceed to fly back to the top because I heard my own mom calling me as we are going to a favourite restaurant. My mouth waters in hunger.

Then I woke up.


	105. Dream: Big Boy

**Big Boy**

* * *

Who is a good boi? Why, it is a big white dog, of course!

I am the outside part of the school library that was situated in the middle of nowhere in Africa despite this is not what it looks like in Real-Life. A big white fluffy dog appears out of nowhere and excitingly went to me. A flashback reveals that I befriend it as a puppy though none of the dreams before it features a white puppy. Despite this, I allow it to be my friend and we both enter the library. While inside, I decided to stroll around while the dog is being a good boy. In one instance, I watch a TV where it features boxing.

Then I woke up.


	106. Dream: A Sinister Presence

**A Sinister Presence**

* * *

With red evil eyes, it is definitely not taken for comedy (unless they hit a joint too hard).

The dream started in my school that is like a rip-off from the Real-Life. As I wander around, everything went black and I saw two dark red/burnt blood orange/crimson cat-like eyes staring at me in the dark. Then my vision was restored back to normal and saw that the eyes were gone. Unlike other nightmarish creatures and stuff, those eyes actually made me feel uncomfortable that even the previous Eldritch monsters from before were put to shame.

Then I…oh, my mind also mentions Garnet.

Then I woke up.


	107. Dream: Undead Tag… Again

**Undead Tag… Again**

* * *

[A reference to one of my older dreams.](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/208241) Same but somehow more detailed.

I am in my school, which is something of a theme in mid-2016 to Spring 2017. The game features the same rules but now I realized that the humans were all of my classmates and schoolmates and the zombies were… zombies.

I am one of the humans and I follow a group of STEM I students enter in a surprisingly bright classroom of theirs. They panicky scream and run from the zombies, which didn’t even appear yet. I used my super speed and knock down some chairs before I stop next to Ivan, who wore a denim jacket that is completely tattered. It is like as if he was mauled by actual zombies and he told me to be careful. Surprisingly, I didn’t notice that he has bites or scratches.

Then I woke up.


	108. Dream: Hunting Seasons

**Hunting Seasons**

* * *

When was the last time that I officially use a bow and arrow? Oh yeah, it was [a long time ago.](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/209558)

I was in a grassland that bears a resemblance to African grasslands. Several bear-like creatures with bears bear (heh, _bear_ ) resemblance to the Sun Bears roam around. They are actually nice though unfortunately it is a hunting season. Armed with a bow and arrow, I shot down a bear in point blank and the rest flee from the horror. One thing for me to do with the body is to either dispose it or sell it.

Then I woke up.


	109. Dream: Something About Alter Egos

**Something About Alter Egos**

* * *

When was the last time I saw Virgil and Sharkie, Oh yeah, it was [a long time ago](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/207551) ([not for Virgil, though](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/210492)).

I was in my school and it feels empty here. Then my own subconsciousness told that it is kind off dangerous in here as he mentions some sort of a dark presence felt in here.

Then I also had a vision in a style of My Gym Partner’s A Monkey down to the setting of the vision although the design is very different. Bull has no shirt and Sharkie was potrayed as a short Sharkman. Bull is somehow intimidating Sharkie but then I couldn’t judge the whole scene.

Then I woke up.


	110. Dream: The Scientist

**The Scientist**

* * *

Will I ever stop this “When was the last time X” shit? Of course.

I have a vision of Alyphs the Royal Scientist appointed by Asgore. The setting is in the True Lab and Alyphs is present in there. What she is doing is a mystery but probably was trying on some experiments that she have.

Then I woke up.


	111. Dream: Martian Sandstorm

**Martian Sandstorm**

* * *

It happened in Earth, something that is unusual. It also happened in a non-desert area.

I am in a hill with lots of people in here with their cars. For whatever reason, my family car is present even though I didn’t drive it. As I look at the car, I saw one of the school’s sisters inside and ordered me to hope in. I got nervous at first before I join in.

While she drives the vehicle, we pick up a little boy on the road as he is interested to ride with us. In an attempt to go down the hills, the car slowly started to overturn. While the boy screamed, Is planted my feet firmly on the floor and held on the nearest attached object to prevent myself from sustaining serious injuries. However, the vehicle landed on the ground foot of the hill without permanent damage. No one is injured so they think that I am paranoid.

Then the car went to a building in the middle of the woods where the interior design is like a mall despite the exterior is simple and small. While we enter the building, I looked at the outside world and saw a huge sand and dust storm heading straight to us.

In response of the disaster, I held fast unto a post so that I won’t get blown away. While other people try to do the same, the kid whom we picked up was blown away and was never to be seen again along with several others. In the end, very few of us remain and the building was almost strip off its foundations.

Then I woke up.


	112. Dream: Natural Disaster

**Natural Disaster**

* * *

Plays in a very realistic fashion where many of my family members were killed.

The setting is in the front yard of my own home where it seems very normal with my mom and little brother. Additionally, the house looks like what it is before we had our “dirty kitchen”.

At first, everything is normal. Then Plunderseed vines slowly appear out of the ground and vases. I destroy one of the vines but they slowly grow back. In sheer panic, I run out of the house, where I saw that the entire neighborhood and place has grey clouds in the sky and barely anyone is present. I convinced some of my neighbors to come to my house despite that the Plunderseed vines will attack them. As I took a saw lying in the ground, I went back to see something has been changed.

The backyard gate is open, revealing two of my cousins. My niece is covered in blood and I went to her due to being concerned of her health. The vines and most of the people were gone and it looks empty here. My niece said that my mom and little brother were killed by the vines. I broke the 4th wall by setting the Difficulty to Peaceful and try to enter the house to see blackness and a lone vine emerging from the drawer.

I decided to accept it and fled from the scene with my cousins while we decided to look for a safe house. One time, I witnessed a Dragonite get hanged by itself voluntarily. Then we enter to a house in our neighbor with our neighbors inside.

Then I woke up.


	113. Dream: Rubystone

**Rubystone**

* * *

Somehow the first dream to focus on an AA.

Jemmy Rubystone, in her signature outfit (shown above) once again without problem, appears while the setting is some sort of a gem-like cave. It is red like rubies and random floating rubies will appear out of nowhere. Jemmy lectures me about these magical rubies as she demonstrates that they are capable of teleportation among other spells or magic. I couldn’t help but think that these rubies were made and used specifically for magic/arsenal/jewelry.

Then I woke up.


	114. Dream: You Have Practice

**You Have Practice**

* * *

For the prom but as if my school had one.

I am in my school, wandering around as if I am looking for something. In fact, I did. I am looking for a specific group of people as we are going to have a practice for I am late and missed 98% of the moves.

Then I woke up.


	115. Dream: Pokémon Curse

**Pokémon Curse**

* * *

Some sort of a superstitious magical curse turns Pokémon into aggressive mutated Pokémon.

The first scene features a couple in hiking outfits, sitting on a rock that is next to a river of some sort of an acid, which is taken from [an old dream](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/211176). They wanted their motor bike as it fell on the river and they are not immune to it. I dive in and grab the bike by the accelerator all the way to the shore where they became amazed and realized that I am a Dreamer. Strangely, the bike wasn’t eroded from the acid.

Then we walk down on a road towards somewhere else in the forest and they address me “Darren” and told me about this “Pokémon Curse”. They said that it is dangerous and I got really interested on it. As we come across a forked path, they went on their separate ways and bid me goodbye. I return the favour and went to the other path.

Then I came across a weird house elevated on a giant dirt mound. The house is made of wood and decayed in age. Standing in one of the platforms is a Charmander and a Sableye, all of them mutated The Sableye resembles to its Mega-Evolution form though more vicious and the Charmander has some sort of tiger stripes in its body. In a desperate way to help them, I notice a bucket with milky chunky liquid in it and I grab it before looking for an appropriate spot for them to jump. I told them to jump to the bucket and they successfully landed on it. Despite their size, they fit easily and they shrunk to their normal form.

Then I woke up.


	116. Dream: Extraterrestrial Bugs 2.0

**Extraterrestrial Bugs 2.0**

* * *

[340 Dreams ago, alien bugs invaded a part of Dream World.](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/206953) Now they strike back again with a different and more brutal form.

I am in a futuristic underground tunnel that seems to have a lot of water rushing down. I was being accompanied by a squadron of futuristic soldiers as we trek through this area. As I tend to keep looking at my back, we reached on an area where the running water couldn’t reach.

To put it simply, it is a spacious corridor with stairs that leads to some sort of an elevated area with a futuristic door that has the letters “3XC” on the top. It also has three additional doors in here with two label-less and one labeled as “38C”.

We went to this area because of some strange incidents of people dying as I saw several civilians and soldiers lying dead with strange wounds on their body. We enter into “3XC” and discover that the emergency lights were on and several multi-colourful alien bugs the size of dogs attack us. I slew some of them via a gun that I am carrying around. Most of the soldiers were killed and we force to retreat and seal the “3XC” door. Of the amount of soldiers alive, only a few of them were alive. I also notice that some of the bodies were moved.

As we try to find some way to avoid the aliens, I decided to try some of the technology. As I enter into one of the unlabeled room, it is a room that could be a private room as there is a futuristic bed and some household items. I check in one of the blue holographic screens in the wall. I press the audio button and I can hear the voice of a captain, who could be the captain of this area. He told me to find his daughter, who is trap in “3XC”, the very door we enter. The audio was cut off and I decided to enter the room myself.

Before I could do it, another wave of alien bugs attack in form of parasites controlling bodies of people. I run back to the same room and try to lock the room when a super strong alien puppeteer burst in. Before it could grab me, I broke the 4th wall by bringing up the pause menu and press “Quit”.

Then I woke up.


	117. Dream: Not Teenage Dream

**Not Teenage Dream**

* * *

Guess who refers to with the title?

The dreams focuses to Katy Perry a lot. She wore a white shirt and red shorts with white kneesocks and white shoes. She also use her alter ego Kathy Beth Terry, which is inspired by Ugly Betty. Unlike the Real-Life version, this one has her braces less obvious and less messier, making her look like a hottie (like from the music video). She randomly poses in front of cameras for photo shots.

Then I woke up.


	118. Dream: Lost Change

**Lost Change**

* * *

Insert curses here. No, not swearing.

I joined with a group of tourists in an ancient journey to China (not the modern Real-Life one due to some reason). As we are in the Forbidden City, we encounter a Chinese woman, who greeted us politely. While I am wandering about, I came back to see the group got turned into ducks. I was told by the woman that she turned them to ducks, possibly tampering something sacred.

Then the next scene is in a mall that is very familiar. My brother and I went here to buy something for mommy. As I check on the merchandise, I notice an iPhone in pink and a charger placed on a table that features stacks of jeans. I realized that these gadgets were actually my mom’s and took it as she lost it before. I called my brother that I found mom’s lost items and we decided to look for the things we need to buy.

Then I woke up.


	119. Dream: Castle Invasion

**Castle Invasion**

* * *

Join forces with the plants of Plants VS Zombies and Night Elves of Warcraft against a sentient castle piloted by magic.

The dream features a lovely yet very familiar Just Dance scene that takes place in a very cartoon-ish farm with so many colours. The background is from Chick Chick in Just Dance Now (Chinese Version), thus this part is a throwback to a previous dream. The dancer is very different. It is a very blocky panda with a fake chicken beak, crown, and chicken tail. It also possesses a purple glove. Despite its blockiness, it performs moves very well.

Then the dream switches to a very cartoon-ish landscape with black porcelain tiles on the road that leads to a castle. The castle is actually alive and I have to fight against it because it is evil and wanted to destroy me in spite of its childish and bright colours.

To respond its troops, I planted Sunflowers on the tiles before pulling out Peashooters. As the forces class, the plants uproot themselves and went to one tile before settling down. Then I pull a vase out of nowhere and place it at the front of the plants. After a few seconds, the vase erupts, releasing a giant puddle of cyan liquid hat dissolves my unfortunate opponents to dust.

However, the liquid went downward and consumed all of the plants minus one Sunflower and transported them in front of the castle. The plants deal a massive amount of damage before the castle heals itself and sent a missile barrage that destroys the plants.

Meanwhile, I plant other Sunflowers and a couple of Twin Sunflowers when Sorceresses from Warcraft III come from the castle and started attacking the plants. I sent out Night Elf Archers to take care of them. In hesitance, I pull out another magical vase named “Grace” and placed it near to the Archers to power them up.

Then I woke up.


	120. Dream: A Change of Heart

**A Change of Heart**

* * *

A really long dream that I can remember it for so long and an intentional lucid dream.

The dream started in a series of sidewalks in a cave and plenty of red portals and an occasional blue portal. I have no idea how does the portals work so I went into one and things started to get… trippy.

As the trippy effect ends, I found myself on the top of a REALLY tall skyscraper in an island that is a city island and part of a humongous city. As if I have a mission to make, I jump out and crash to the ground. I got really scared due to the fear of heights but I try to conquer my fear of it, even in Dream World.

Didn’t I also mentioned that I saw a bunch of Chocobos, yellow ostrich-like birds of Final Fantasy series, in the main island of the city?

No?

Then I did mention it.

The only thing that I do is wreck havoc. I lift vehicles and other things through telekinesis and threw them at other vehicles and people. This includes school buses. I never faze as I witness people dying and just as I am going to continue my operation of chaos, I can feel a presence something powerful coming so I broke the 4thwall by pulling out a menu (as if the Dream is a game) and press “abort mission”.

As if the dream glitches, I found myself back into the previous area. I suddenly felt empty and decided to wander around for something. I enter in a futuristic/modern mix of a tunnel and saw that it is incredibly spacious.

Wandering here is like wandering on a mine. I found several futuristic soldiers forming a very neat line and proceed to march somewhere else. I went to another tunnel and saw a room with blue screens and a simple modern table. Most of the letters were unreadable as if they were written in a different language. As I went out, two people in Victorian Age upperclass outfits enter the room and one suspiciously looks like Effie Trinket.

I went to another part of the tunnel where I saw a soldier lying on the ground, dead. The area between him and me is separated by a door. I went closer to see what is wrong with the body when I saw that it jerks violently. Then another soldier appears from a passageway with no head and massive amount of tentacles from the head.

Suddenly, I realized that it is a Las Plagas host.

I had no idea how a Las Plagas infection begins but then I knew that the twitching man is infected. As I look around, I saw another soldier propped on the wall, a possible Las Plasgas host. In panic, I pull out a submachine gun and fire it at the host. As I thought that I might destroy it, it reforms itself and repairs all the damage including the tentacles, something that the Las Plagas do not normally have except a few exceptions. If the entire Las Plagas gains some powers in Dream World, then I am facing a nigh-indestructible invasion of macro parasites that can only be destroyed by intense heat and others.

As the other Las Plagas hosts became active, I shoot their heads and their parasites burst through the neck hole. No matter how many bullets I showered, they are near invincible as they keep on repairing the damaged part except the head. The only way for me to do is run as these Las Plagas hosts were more aggressive and faster.

I jump in the portal and went back to the island city. Now it is approaching to dawn and I decided to wreck havoc once again. I fly down (while I felt really nervous) and landed on a road that has the skyscraper next to it.

I lift a bus with telekinesis and jam it fearlessly on a store in the skyscraper, expecting it to explode so the building will fall. Several people questioned me that why am I so mean to them and I mock to them before jamming more vehicles with people into the store.

After several cars jammed and no explosion, I realized that I became too violent and decided to change ways for this dream. I became passive and walk in the city for something pleasant. Dream World happily grants my request and I found myself in a part of the city that has several blue banners hanging from the streetlights and several birthday party decorations scattered around, as if they were all preparing for a festival or a massive party.

I meet with one of my old teachers and several of my old schoolmates, all who were decorating some of the undecorated parts of this area. I greeted my teacher and she told me that they were decorating for some sort of a festival or something and I am invited. I told her that I love to join but also noted that my time has come to a near close as I look at the sun rise, signaling that I am dreaming and it will be morning in Real-Life.

Unlike most of the dream characters that people have, mine understand that I have limited time with them so they decided to make the best of the dream. My teacher understood what I mean and we both bid with each other farewell. Then I went off to find someone that I knew personally. I went to a restaurant that was placed next to the skyscraper and my own Subconsciousness told me that Vivian and Jemmy both made the restaurant. Despite them being AAs, the whole design is very simple with a glass wall on the right that allows people to have a view on the fountain, which is related to the tower.

Ironically, the staff is more outrageous and confusing. It is obvious that Vivian designed the outfits… by copying it on her own attire. In short, I am facing multiple Vivians as the staff. The only way for me to distinguish the staff from the real one is that Vivian has blue eyes. The staff were all sitting in a table as the restaurant isn’t open yet and they were discussing on the food. Had the staff not be AAs, the overall outfit will be more risqué. I talked to the real Vivian and asked her where is Jemmy. She told me that Jemmy went to a college of entrepreneurship and business. Satisfied with the answer, I exit the restaurant.

Dream World is very willing to make this dream interesting as several trees sprout on my side and form arches. Then I look at the sky and it is already morning or noon. Then I run and glide over a canal and landed on the side where I can see a building that seems to be college-like and has tons of trees. I walk slowly before I could feel it.

I woke up.


	121. Dream: Sir Knows-It-All

**Sir Knows-It-All**

* * *

People tend to assume that I am very smart and knows a lot.

I am in a Minecraft style forest at night. The features were too plain like as if they were blocks of solid colors. There is a crater next to me that is four to five blocks deep with nothing in the center. One could speculate that something crashed there.

Then I found myself in my classroom with my classmates though I ignore most of them. Then a female student, very different from ND-SCP students in attire as if she came from a different nation, came to me and told me that I am a person who “knows it all”. I was shocked because I realized that I haven’t research about a really important topic.

Then I woke up.


	122. Dream: Used In Space

**Used In Space**

* * *

Things can be sent to space, including plants.

I am flying above Earth, literally. Perhaps to solve the wonder how I can breathe in space, I saw millions of steel grated cages floating in space, nearly covered by vines completely. Despite that this is space where I started, they grow well. Unfortunately, they won’t be frozen like what most Sci-Fi movies show. It’s false and Star Trek shows it better.

After I float around them and look in amazement, I decided to descend back to Earth. I slowly float down and saw a floating mass of land with forest on mountain sides, a crystalline lake, and a resort. However, I have no interest on the island as my eyes were focused on something.

I softly landed to my own school. Apparently, there is a Brazilian-style festival going on around here and there were tons of treats and attractions as well as crowds of colourful performers.

Since this is a huge event, there is no class and I can go home. On the way, I decided to get a free vanilla ice cream and went to the college gate, where tones of colourful floats and performers leave while music was blared out loud.

Then I woke up.


	123. Dream: By The Blue Ribbon Band

**By The Blue Ribbon Band**

* * *

Certain fashion items define a character.

I found myself riding in a tricycle that would lead me to somewhere else. This is odd as my dreams do not usually started in vehicles. The setting is exactly my hometown but it seems different. The tricycle leads me to a café and decided to describe it. Somehow, I am in the distant future and Polomolok is an official city. The gym was upgraded that it looks like the Coliseum but more futuristic. I decided to buy some food before I leave.

Then I have a vision of Pinkie Pie from Equestrian Girls movie where she puts on a baby blue headband with a ribbon on it. After a few seconds, her hair became less clumpy and smoother though it still keeps its fluffy appearance. Then I saw a bus with students outside, doing outdoor tasks or something, meaning that they are camping.

Then I woke up.


	124. Dream: 60s Sitcom

**60s Sitcom**

* * *

Aliens cannot catch a break on invading Earth. However, time in this dream has been messed up as time portals that lead to different eras and years pop out.

I am in a suburban part of Virtual!Steelport city, standing on the top of a container in a factory/industrial area of the city. The Zin didn’t invade the city but a completely different alien race that were like a bunch of decayed bones that took its place. Despite these characteristics, they share the same technology with the Zin. I stood here because I am spying on some of the alien troopers.

Also my only weapon here is my Dream Bow.

As I teleported on a certain part of town, a time portal opened up and a man from a 60s suburbia burst out. He wore blue overalls and white clothing, which makes him a milkman. Then several futuristic soldiers were deployed next to my side and we help the milkman move to a safer location as the time portal was sealed up.

Then I woke up.


	125. Dream: Multiple Outcomes

**Multiple Outcomes**

* * *

Certain theories of time may or may not work in Dream World.

I saw multiple amounts of alternate dimensions. One features me riding in a tricycle that is in a community of plain houses and uncemented roads. The road is bumpy and I accidentally let go, causing me to fall to the ground. I attempted to catch the vehicle as I don’t want to be left behind.

Then the scene switches to my school, witnessing a really important occasion of a marriage. Don’t ask me what occasion as I forgot it unintentionally. It is somehow of a wedding of sort, which is cringe-worthy as it is a school and not a chapel.

Then I follow my little brother to an outhouse as the scene switches to a church. Water is overflowing as the faucet from the outhouse is on. I enter in and my brother was replaced by someone that I cannot see. Then we held conversations before I leave. At this point, I was aware that I am dreaming.

Then I woke up.


End file.
